


Shadows of Revenge

by catqueen220



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Violence, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catqueen220/pseuds/catqueen220
Summary: 7 years ago I watched as my parents were killed right in front of me. At the time I was only a child so no one believed me when I told them who was responsible.I was sent out west to my Aunt and Uncle who I barely knew. They weren't exactly what I was expecting. I made a few friends that my Uncle would never have approved of. They taught me how to survive in their world. To become someone who wasn't afraid of anything.Now it's time to take everything that I've learned and make the people responsible pay for what they have done to my family.From the Wild West to Savannah, Georiga, and back. Follow a twisted trail of revenge, forgiveness, and finding the place where you truly belong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, let me thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my crazy story. I am by no means an expert on the Wild West but I have seen almost every western movie ever made. John Wayne and Gary Cooper especially. I have done a lot of research, thank you google, but I'm positive there are several continuity issues. Please try to ignore them or let me know so I can fix them.

Prologue

Savannah, Georgia 1871

The train was late, Christina thought, as she sat by the window surrounded by two officers. She didn't need to hear them, she knew what they were thinking. She had heard all the condolence calls from her parent's friends and associates. All the "We're so sorry for your loss." and "We wish we could help you." or "You'll be better off with your own family." No one cared that at 11 she had never laid eyes on her Aunt Sylvia, her mother's older sister, and had only seen her Uncle Johnathan once, a week before her parent's death. 

Uncle Johnathan had packed up and headed west as a young minister just out of school and had taken his new bride with him. They now lived in some awful place called Coyote Canyon in Nebraska where Johnathan had set up a small church. Now with the death of her parents, who had been shot outside the Liberty National Bank, Christina found herself on the next train headed west.

She looked up when the Porter, a short chubby fellow who reminded her of Uncle Johnathan, started yelling "Trains coming! Clear the tracks!" Cristina felt her eyes fill up. She had never been outside of Savannah in her life, "This is my home, why are they making me leave it?" she thought to herself. So what if it wasn't the same as before the war? From what she had heard not much of the south did. But her parents will was clear, she was to be sent to her Aunt Sylvia and despite all the begging, screaming, and running away to see her father's best friend Uncle Grant, who owned a hotel in town, that was exactly where Christina Lewis was headed.

One of her guards, compliments of her trip to see Grant, went to talk to the conductor as soon as the train stopped. Undoubtedly telling him of the tragic circumstances that had a child her age traveling on such a long journey. The conductor, being the kind man that he is, Chrissy thought, would promise to keep a close eye on her and see her there safe or else.

"All aboard!" she heard someone yell and jumped. Her guard took her hand and lead her to the conductor who told her his name was Mr. Pike. "If you need anything Miss Lewis you just ask me alright. There’s no need to be scared, we're the most reliable train service there is. I'll look out for you Miss." He told her. 

To her surprise, the guards wished her well and left her with Mr. Pike who showed her to her boxcar. Her family's lawyer had arranged for her to use her father's private car for the trip. Inside were two maids, also hired by the lawyer, that were waiting to look after her. After taking her coat Crissy sat down and looked out of the window crying. As they started to pull away she saw Uncle Grant running to the platform waving to her. She waved back as long as she could as the station got smaller and smaller than was finally gone.

Cristina whispered to herself, "They'll pay momma and poppa. They think I don't know what happened but they're wrong. I do and one day I promise I'll make them pay for what they did to you. I remember the men who shot you and they won't get away with it. If it takes the rest of my life I'll make them pay." Wiping the last tear from her face. With one last look out the window, Chrissy got up and went to the bed to lay down. The two maids, Bea and Mary, closed the curtains and turned down the lanterns as she closed her eyes and reluctantly fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Coyote Canyon, 1878

"Come on Chris what’s this all about? We've been riding for an hour, can't we stop for a drink at least." Jesse asked as the two of them rounded the bend leading into the Canyon.

"I told you it's a surprise," she said as she turned to look at her best friend in the world for the tenth time since leaving Jesse's family ranch. Two years older then Christina, Jesse Mitchell had been her idol since she had arrived in the Canyon. Now at 19, Jesse had become her best and only friend much to the dismay of her Aunt and Uncle. "You stay away from that boy!" had been part of the daily speech for years. Not that Christina cared, Uncle Johnathan, despite all his Sunday sermons, had turned out to be even worse then she had imagined. 

It wasn't until he had been named Indian agent 3 years ago that he had proved what a true monster he was. If it hadn't been for her and Jesse, Black Cloud and his people would have starved on more then one occasion while Johnathan was filling his pockets with the money he was getting from selling the food and supplies meant for the tribe a few towns over. Of course, Johnathan didn't know that it was his own Niece and Jesse who were raiding his warehouse or the weapons from the blacksmith. 

Dear Aunt Sylvia, though sisters, was nothing like Christina’s mother. Aunt Sylvia was a very selfish and self-absorbed person who was just as bad as her husband. She was always asking for church donations to help the poor, only that was her way of saying it was for her own wardrobe.

"Are we there yet?" Jesse asked again bringing Christina out of her thoughts. He was riding beside her now and she just looked at him and grinned. She had to admit he had turned into a handsome man with his too-long brown hair that his mother kept threatening to cut in his sleep and dark eyes. He looked more like the Indians that they were friends with and was nearly as tanned from helping his father with the work on the farm. All in all, he wasn't that bad to look at, she thought. Right now he was probably wishing he had stayed home instead of following her today. They were riding through the Canyon she had thought was so ugly when she had first arrived here. Now everything she saw was more like home then the rectory with its fine furnishings and shiny crystal. Coming to a stop in front of Jesse, "Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes." she said as she dismounted her horse. 

Jesse grabbed the reins. "Like hell. If you think I'm going to let you go running all over this place alone you're crazier then Johnny," he told her as he got off his horse. "If it weren't for me you never would have set foot in this Canyon. If you got hurt I’d be the one-shot by your Uncle."

Chrissy snorted. "Don’t start that again. You know very well that Black Cloud taught me how to move in the canyons. I could get you lost if I wanted to. Besides Uncle John would probably throw you a parade for getting rid of me, that way he could get his hands on all of my inheritance." Punching his arm she added. “Besides if you come with me it'll ruin the surprise, and this I promise you're going to love." She didn't mention that thanks to him and Black Cloud she could ride and shoot better than anyone in the territory and could track as well as Black Cloud himself. After all, she had proven that many times over the last few years.

Jesse watched her disappear between two rocks yelling, "Don’t blame me if you break a leg or something." hearing her laugh in the distance. "What am I suppose to do with her?" he asked a lizard that came over to him. Chris wasn't like anyone he had ever met before, she was a law unto herself. Not only was she the only girl he knew who would rather be riding around in the Canyon than off dress shopping. Not only that, but she could drink and curse as well as any man, much to her Uncles displeasure. 

Her appearance though had changed in the last year or so and lately he wasn't the only one to notice. He had busted more than one guy's lip for making comments about her on the ranch. Her hair was a lighter blonde then it had been when she had first moved here, thanks to all the time she spent outdoors, but her eyes were the same golden shade. She tried to hide the fact that her breasts had grown too, her whole body just seemed more womanly. 

Jesse sat down and leaned back against a rock as he remembered the first time she had met Chris. It had been right after she had arrived in Coyote Canyon. Her first day at the schoolhouse she had come in acting like a firing squad was waiting for her. She had looked so sad and helpless that Jesse had instantly named himself her protector. It had taken a whole month to get her to trust him since her Aunt and Uncle kept telling her he was "the son of Satan". He never did find out why they thought that and had long since stopped caring what they thought of him. He had stopped trying to be friends with her and then one day he had found her crying behind the schoolhouse. "Are you alright?" he had asked her. He hadn't thought she would answer him but for some reason, she had flung herself into her arms and cried. When she finished she looked at him as if the sky was falling and apologized.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet," she said.

He had been so surprised he had just smiled. "It'll dry. Why were you crying?" he asked.

"I hate it here. I want to go home, nobody likes me. I miss my friends in Savannah and my mother and father. Momma would know what to do, she always knew what to do." wiping her eyes.

"What makes you think nobody likes you? I like you, Ms. Thompson likes you, she never lets students she doesn't like sit in front of her desk. And you have your Aunt and Uncle... " and she started crying again. "What did I say?"

"They hate me!" she cried. "Aunt Sylvia is always saying mean things to me. Like I'm too outspoken, my clothes are never right, and my hair is too straight. She says I'm too much like my father."

Jesse smiled, "I don't think there's anything wrong with that." he told her. He couldn't see why her Aunt would think that. The girl had hardly said two words to anyone besides the teacher the whole time she had been going to school here.

"Uncle Johnathan hated my father. He keeps calling him names even when I ask him to stop. He says I'll probably grow up to be a whore like my mother." looking down at the ground.

It was in those words that Jesse’s hatred for the good reverend, Johnathan Hackney, had started. "That bastard." he had said softly so the girl couldn't hear him. Then taking her hand he said. "I think you look real pretty. My names Jesse and I think you should tell your Uncle to stuff it." she had made a small laugh and Jesse went on, "I mean what would your Mother tell you if she were here."

Christina had tilted her head as she thought for a few minutes. "She'd say, Chrissy, what's the matter with you. I taught you better than to let what someone says hurt you. They don't know what you like, and what they think doesn’t matter." She looked up at Jesse and smiled. "Then she'd tell me to stop feeling sorry for myself. I'm getting to do what my father wanted to do all his life."

"What was that?" Jesse had asked her.

"Coming out west." Sitting on the steps with Jesse, "Papa used to say how wonderful it would be to see the wild west and the Indians. Uncle John only talks about what a mistake it was to come out here. He hates everything but pretends not to in front of his congregation. You know he won't even teach me how to ride a horse."

"You want to learn to ride? I thought girls only liked tea parties and picking out pretty dresses." Jesse said just to see what she would say.

"Oh really!" she said standing up and turning to look at him. "My Papa was planning to teach me to ride, and how to shoot a gun when we came out here." putting her hands on her hips "And Uncle John isn’t going to stop me. If he won't teach me I'll just have to find someone who will." turning she left a stunned Jesse sitting by himself.

Before he could think better of it he yelled out. "Hey, if you really want to learn to ride I bet my pa would teach you." when she turned back to him she looked like she had just met St Nick himself.

"Do you really think so? I bet he would. Wouldn’t that upset Uncle John. Do you think he would teach me to shoot too? Do you really think he'll do it, it would have to be a secret."

Jesse couldn't believe his eyes as the little girl who just moments before had been crying in his arms was actually asking him if his father would teach her to shoot a gun. There was a better chance of him growing wings and flying off the barn. Jesse opened his mouth to tell her to forget it but it came out as "It couldn’t hurt to ask him I guess." What am I saying he thought, but when she came running at him she looked so happy Jesse didn't have the heart to tell her that his Pa was more likely to horsewhip him for getting her hopes up like this.

Jesse looked at the boulder Chris had disappeared behind wondering what was taking so long. He remembered the look on his father's face when Jesse had introduced Chris to him and the even funnier look when she told him that Jesse said he would teach her to ride and shoot. After his father had stopped laughing and his mother had come out of the house to see what was going on Chris had sat down on the porch and told them all about the promises her father had made her and how they had died when her parents had been shot outside of the bank. Jesse had been just as surprised as Chris when Mark Mitchell had agreed to teach her. His reasons, Jesse had found out later, were simple. One, he would only be doing what her father had wanted to do and two, it would royally piss off Reverend Hackney. A man Mark wouldn’t give the time of day to if he was late to his own hanging.

Jesse sat up looking over the next ridge thinking that he saw something over. When nothing seemed out of order he sat back but this time with his pistol in his hand. Thinking back Chris had taken to riding right off, but what had surprised his Pa the most was her knowledge of firearms. She knew the different styles and calibers and she even knew how to take apart and clean the revolver his Pa had. It seemed her father had already taught her everything she just needed somewhere to practice shooting.

Jesse must have seen something because suddenly there was a shadow over him. Whoever this guy was moved so silently Jesse had never heard even a pebble move. "Get up!" Came a voice behind him. 

Jesse couldn't believe how careless he had been as he felt a pistol poking him in the back. "Look I think you've made a mistake," he told the stranger as he stood up.

"Drop your gun." the man said. 

Jesse dropped his gun and raised his hands in the air as he turned to look at the man. From what he could see the man wasn't very big but the way he held the gun showed he knew how to use it. Still, Jesse thought he could take him if he got the chance, he just hoped Chris had the sense to stay out of it when she came back. If she came back at all, thinking maybe this guy had already found her. Cursing to himself as he tried to think of a way to find out without letting the man know she was out there if he didn't know.

"You sure did make a mistake. Why were you following me?" he asked never lowering the gun.

Jesse thought he recognized the voice but couldn't place it. "Look, I wasn't following you. I just stopped to rest for a minute. I didn't even know you were here." then felt faint at what the stranger said next.

"With that pretty little filly, I bet. I already had the pleasure of meetin her," he said with a grin.

Jesse felt like he had been kicked in the gut. This guy looked like he'd been on the trail for a while his duster had at least two layers of dust and his jeans had seen better days. The only clean thing on him was his belt and guns. Only outlaws wore their gun belts low like this guy did and he had a bandana around his neck. Jesse couldn't make out his features except for his light hair that crept out from under the wide-brimmed hat he was wearing. The stranger looked like he'd rather shoot then talk. Cursing Jesse lowered his arms a little and stared at the man, "If you laid even a finger on her I'll kill you." reaching for the knife he kept strapped to his back before he remembered he hadn't worn it today.

The stranger laughed, unaffected by the threat. "How are you going to do that Jesse? You don't have your gun," he said.

Knowing that the only way for the stranger to know his name was if he had seen Chris was the motivation he needed. Bending low he lunged at the stranger praying he didn't get shot. Jesse knocked the guy on his back and fell on top of him. When the stranger didn't fight back he took the gun and saw it wasn't even loaded. Jesse looked at the figure on the ground and groaned. The hat had fallen off and he was confronted by a face he had seen every day for the last 6 years.

Chris was laughing hard at the stunned look on his face, she hadn't thought Jesse was taking her seriously. She guessed she was wrong, him attacking her had been a complete surprise. "Why Jesse I didn't know you cared," she said. Jesse was just sitting there staring at her. He shook his head and looked again, this time he looked mad enough to kill her.

"You little fool! What the hell did you think you were doing? Scaring me half to death, I thought that some guy had had his way with you and left you lying in the damn bushes." he yelled. "And where did you get these damn clothes? I ought to tan your hide for pulling a stunt like this." He finished and all Christina did was look up at him and grin. It was also when he realized how he was sitting on top of her and stopped thinking of her as a little girl. To his shock, he didn't feel like getting off.

Christina didn't seem to notice the change in Jesse and just laughed. "You should have seen your face. You thought I was a boy. Oh, you looked so funny." practically rolling with laughter.

Reluctantly Jesse stood up taking Chris with him. No wonder he hadn't recognized her, the clothes fit her but were baggy enough to hide her curves. What the hell, he thought, when did she get curves? "Alright," he said "let’s start at the obvious. Where did you get those clothes? Cause I know nobody in town would have sold them to you."

Chris straightened the duster and looked at him. "Of course I didn't buy them. I got them off the body I found the other day." She said a little too proudly to his mind and he looked at her appalled.

"You took clothes off a dead man?" 

"Not all of them. I left his long johns on," she said laughing as he reached for her. She jumped out of his way holding her hands out to stop him. "Now wait a minute, let me explain." When he stood still and crossed his arms she continued. "I wasn't about to bury a perfectly good set of clothes, especially if they fit me." grinning she added, "I got his saddlebags too."

Jesse threw up his arms. "You are out of your mind. You are going to take those things off now," he told her.

"Alright, if you say so." she grinned and started unbuttoning her shirt. When Jesse put a hand out to stop her she retreated to the safety of her horse.

Jesse just looked at her. "Fine, but you're taking those saddlebags and turning them over to Sheriff Logan!" he told her.

"Like hell, I will," she cried as she pulled herself on to Jezebel. Her prized horse that was a gift from his family on her 16th birthday. 

Right now Jesse was regretting ever asking his Pa teach her to ride in the first place. Mounting him own horse Mistatim, the Cree word for horse, he grabbed her reins, "Now!" was all he said.

When she managed to get free of his hold she said, "Look, Jesse, there was nothing in them except some clothes and a few other things. He didn't even have 5 dollars on him. The only thing worth anything are these guns and I'll be damned if I'm letting them go. Besides he don't need them anymore."

"Doesn't need them. " He corrected her and she smiled.

"See, he agrees with me." She told her horse. Seeing Jesse smile, she knew he was weakening. "Come on Jesse, think about it. The only way for me to get away from Uncle John is to either get married and I would rather die than do that. All the men my Aunt and Uncle brings around are twice my age and only interested in my money. So who am I suppose to marry?" 

Jesse had to bite his lip to keep from saying, "Me, you fool." but Chris went on. 

"I could run away, but until I turn 18 I can't access my trust. Being a woman I would only be able to do a few things that I really hate like cleaning house or working in a store. I have no intention of becoming a whore."

"Now wait a minute," Jesse interrupted. "I think I'm getting the idea here and I don't like what I'm thinking. You can't seriously think you could get away with it."

Chris turned to look at him. "I fooled you didn't I, and you know me better than anyone. If I can do that, why can't I make the rest of the world think I'm a man."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jesse stood there dumbfounded "No! No way." shaking his head. He had started off thinking she was crazy and now he knew she was completely insane. Never had he thought she would come up with an idea like this one. To top it all off, the thought that she could probably get away with it really got his goat. For some reason the idea of her pretending to be a boy really bothered him. He had always pictured her in frilly dresses and throwing dinner parties once she got control of her money and left her Aunt and Uncle's place. She sure hadn't felt like a boy when he had been sitting on top of her. Jesse's neck felt hot at that thought and he blew out a long breath. Maybe his Pa was right and he should go visit Dora and her girls at the saloon, he was starting to get crazy ideas too.

"Would you listen to me for a minute, please." leading Jezebel next to him as he moved forward. If she didn't know better she'd think he was avoiding her. "Jesse?" stopping and looking at him. "I've been thinking about this a lot, and whether or not you help me, I am going to do this." Reaching out to touch his arm. "Please Jesse. You're my best friend, I don't know who else to go to."

"I'd like to be more then friends." Jesse thought but had enough sense not to say it out loud. "Alright," he said to her. "I'll listen to this hair brained scheme but I'm not promising anything." shaking a finger at her.

Chris grinned and sat up straight. "Thanks. Want to go to the cabin to talk?" she asked him and he nodded deep in his own thoughts.

The cabin, as she called it, was a rundown shack they had found in the woods on one of their more adventurous trips out to the Cree village. Nobody knew about the place and it had been taken over by the forest years ago. "I sure as hell ain't risking somebody coming along and hearing you. If Johnny ever got word of this he'd use it as an excuse to marry you off, or have you committed." He couldn't help but add, "Right now I'm thinking he may have the right idea. If you were married at least you'd give up these crazy thoughts."

Chris pull the horse to a stop. "Jesse how can you say that? I saw the look on your face when you thought I'd been hurt. You wouldn't let me marry a man who would have to force me into his bed."

"I ought to wash your mouth out with soap for thinking like that." He told her as started toward the cabin. "I bet I wouldn't have to force you." he thought then shook his head swearing to himself. Thinking he had better get his thoughts under control. If Chris even suspected the way his brain was headed she’d knock him on his ass or find some other hideous way to torture him. 

Jesse was one of the few people that knew she had a mean streak in her a mile wide that was usually held for her Uncle or when she thought about the men who had murdered her parents. He had never been able to get her to talk about what she knew or remembered from that day even though she had been with them when it happened.

Neither of them spoke the rest of the way to the cabin both lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached the cabin Jesse noticed another horse in the corral. A beautiful black stallion that came to Chris when she whistled. When Jesse looked at her she told him, "He belonged to the dead guy so I brought him here. Walking Dove has been feeding and training him for me." Jesse stepped closer and the horse reared back as though frightened. "Don’t take it personally, I think the dead guy beat him. He doesn't care for men but he let's me and Walking Dove ride him." Patting his forehead until he calmed down. "He's got a hell of a temper though." seeing Jesse's look she amended, "Heck of a temper." making him smile as he took Jezebels reins and took the two horses to the corral and unsaddled them.

Chris was waiting in the cabin when he was done and had already poured them both drinks from one of the Whiskey bottles they had stolen from Johnny. As they both sat down at the one piece of furniture in the place, a wooden table with 4 chairs, Chris took out a pouch of tobacco and started to roll her own cigarette. "Do you have to do that?" Jesse asked her. He didn't want his mother to smell it on him since she thought he was out checking on the cattle, if she did he’d be in for a long lecture.

"Sorry," she said putting the stuff back in her pocket. "I forgot," smiling knowing what his mother would say. "Before you start yelling at me, are you going to let me explain?"

Jesse sat back in his chair and took a good sip from the glass letting the liquid burn down his throat. "This had better be good Chris."

Chris drank the whole glass in one swallow and poured another. She knew Jesse wasn't going to like what she said but at this point she didn't have anything to lose. "Alright, you know how my parents died?" He nodded. "Well I know who killed them."

Jesse sat up straight. "What! Why didn't you tell anyone, they could have been caught by now." he said but Chris just shook her head.

"No, they wouldn’t have. The men had been hired by a man trying to buy my fathers part of a railroad contract. When he wouldn't sell the man paid two men to kill him." She told him sadly. "The day they died I had been playing in the garden. I heard men talking and looked through the bushes, I overheard them talking about how to make it look like an accident. Then Henry Walters came out of my house and went up to them telling them to follow my father to the bank and kill him. Then I saw him pay the two men. I tried to tell my father but he thought I had made it up. Later that day the three of us went to the bank, there was a lady that sold bread for the birds across the street and Momma had given me some money to go get some while they went in the bank for a second. We were suppose to go to the park and then to dinner. They were shot coming out of the bank, the police thought it had been a robbery. That the men hadn't realize they were leaving the bank instead of going in. They searched for them for days but they couldn't find any trace of them. That's when I knew Walters had helped them get away. The day of their funeral Walters bought the contract from my fathers lawyers."

Jesse sat there looking at her dumbfounded Chris had never been willing to tell him any of this. He finally realized that she had been working towards this ever since he had first met her and knew there was no way to talk her out this plan of hers. "You're going after the man responsible for their deaths aren’t you?" not really needing to ask. He would be doing the same thing if it were him.

"I have to Jesse. I swore that one day I’d make them pay for what they did." Chris stood and looked out the window not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away and took a deep breath as she turned back to Jesse. "I have enough money, that's not a problem. I can ride and shoot as well, maybe better then anyone around here. I can track and speak three languages thanks to Black Cloud." sitting back down across from him. "I am the only person who knows exactly what happened and why." her eyes going dark. "I will make them pay. I'm not asking for your permission Jesse, I just want you to accept that this is something I have to do." she told him.

Jesse had seen that look before if he couldn't talk her out of it maybe... "Okay you win, on one condition." he didn't wait for her to ask what that was. "You give up acting like a boy and," she started to protest. "I'll go with you." he finished.

"Absolutely not Jesse!" sitting back in the chair. "For one thing your family needs you here and I need to do this on my own. It's my blood right to find them. Besides if anyone finds out who I really am I won't get any answers." Once she had found the clothes Chris had started thinking up a plan and Jesse was not going to be involved in it. "Jesse if I can prove to you that no one will recognize me will you let me do this my way." she didn't say she would anyway.

"Just how do you intended to do that?" he asked her even though he was afraid he wasn't going to like her answer.

"I thought we could ride into town." she told him

Jesse finished his drink at that idea. "You are out of your mind. The minute you ride into town everyone will know who you are. That mare of your has out run every carriage there is."

Chris shrugged, "I'll ride Lucifer." Jesse wasn't surprised at the name. Chris tried to make fun of her Uncle every chance she got. "He's faster then Jezebel anyway and nobody will know him. If I can walk into the saloon and order a drink without anybody recognizing me, will you let me go?" waiting for him to answer.

Jesse got up and walked around the room. He remembered the day they had found it. Chris's Uncle had set a trap for the people robbing the warehouse. He and Chris had thought they had gotten away when they had run into another group of Johnny’s men. Chris had been shot in the shoulder, refusing to let them catch her they had headed into the woods. By the time they had lost the men she was barely conscious, Jesse had led the horses heading to the Cree Village when he had found the cabin. Black Cloud had found them there and told them no one had lived there in 40 years. Not since the family had died of smallpox, that was why his people stayed away from it. Over the years the cabin had served as a good hide-out for the two of them as well as the supplies, that way nothing was ever found in the village. The two of them had sat at the table and played poker until he had started refusing to play with her, he never won anyway. Chris had refused to hang curtains, she hated anything she considered woman’s work. The cabinets only held bottles of whiskey and four glasses, tin plates for the rare times when they ate there and tin cups and a coffee pot stolen from Aunt Sylvia.

Jesse looked at her, if anyone could pull this off she could. Chris had this ability to act like the perfect young lady when she had to be around her relatives and the town. Once she was away from them she cussed, smoked and drank as well as any man he knew. Defeated Jesse hung his head. Better than he did anyway. "Alright," looking up at her. "If you can ride into town and walk into the saloon without one person knowing it's you. I won't say another word."

Chris ran at him and hugged him. "Thank you! It means a lot that you trust me to do this." Embarrassed at the feeling she felt when she touched him she let go. Lately she had been having the strangest thoughts about kissing him. Jesse looked down at her, thanks to the good six inches in height he had on her, and for an instant she thought he might kiss her.

Having another thought, "If anyone does find out, you know what's going to happen. Your reputation, what's left of it, will be gone." he told her as he headed for the door.

"I know." she said. Chris knew the consequences if she got caught. Uncle John would never get her married off, and beside that no one would ever believe she was anything but a whore. She could live with that if it got her Uncle off her back, she thought smiling as she saddled Lucifer.

They left Jezebel in the stable then set the signal for Black Cloud letting him know they needed to talk to him. That was Jesse's idea, he knew how hurt the old chief would be if she left without saying goodbye. They were half way to town before either of them spoke. "You know if you do this you're going to have to have a name. I mean if I call you Chris that might blow the whole thing." Jesse told her despite the fact he sounded calm Jesse was more nervous then the first time he had visited the upstairs at the Imperial where Dora and her girls worked. He just hoped if she could fool him she could fool the rest of the world.

"I've been thinking about that." she told him. Chris knew he was worried about her, he always chewed his bottom lip when he was thinking or bluffing. Chris knew no one would give her a second look. She didn't tell Jesse but she had already rode through town a couple of times. She had even spoken to her Uncles secretary and nothing had happened. She had always wanted to go into the saloon and now she was getting her chance. "The name on the saddle bag was Devon Markus. What if I use Devon Lewis?" She asked him.

"Sounds good, it'll be easy enough to change in the saddle bags too." With that settled they stopped talking again. As they rode with Chris leading the way Jesse took the time to study her. The dead mans clothes fit her perfectly and they covered a lot more then they revealed. She had brushed the duster off before leaving the cabin as well as cleaned her hat and guns. Jessie also notice that the way she rode was more like their Indian friends. No one would ever think she was a girl. She had pulled her hair back and tucked it into the back of her collar so even if she took her hat off the way she had it only made it look like nothing but shoulder length hair. 

At the edge of town she stopped and Jesse moved to her side. When Chris turned to look at him the look on her face made Jesses blood run cold. There wasn't any doubt left, he was certain nobody would connect this cold young man to the niece of the local minister. "Jesse no matter what happens I want to thank you for everything. You are my family now." She never gave him the chance to respond she spurred her horse and headed for town.  
_________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gun violence.

Chapter 3

Jesse followed at a distance not wanting people to think they were together. He thought she would go to one of the smaller saloons the cowboys used but no, she reined Lucifer outside of the Imperial Saloon. The grandest and most expensive saloon in town. "Are you crazy?" he whispered to her as they dismounted. "What if Johnny's in there?"

Not turning to look at him she answered. "John wouldn't be caught dead in here before dark, besides it's not Friday." Coming to a stop at the double doors thinking it was now or never. 

Every head turned to look at them as they walked in. Chris thought it was such a shame she hadn't found a way in here before now, the place was beautiful. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, a huge mirror hung behind the bar, the round tables scattered around the room looked like black walnut with red velvet chairs surrounding them. The stage made a U shape against the west wall with the same red velvet curtains. A circular stairway of black walnut wound its way to the second story balcony where the bedrooms were. Chris knew John went up there at least once a week when most of the town thought he was out tending his flock. Thinking of him reminded her of why she was there, heading to the bar only to find Jesse already waiting.

Vic, the bartender, was in his early fifties and she knew he had been a Sargent in the war. A Yankee Sargent, she thought with only mild disgust, she was a southerner by birth after all. Vic eyed the stranger carefully as he walked to the bar. He had seen his type before, noticing the gun belt hanging low on the mans hip. He figured the kid knew how to use it and probably very well. When he got closer Vic noticed that it was a young boy no more then 18 or 19 he would bet, with a face as smooth as a babies bottom. Knowing there was a rumor about a gunslinger in the area he wondered if this could be him. Vic was smart enough to kept his his thoughts to himself in case it was. "What can I get ya?" he asked.

"Whisky." the boy said putting the money down on the counter.

Vic couldn't help noticing the southern accent the kid had. "Right away." he told him. Vic hated having to serve people he still considered the enemy. He'd lost track of how many times he’d had to stop himself from throwing the bastards out the door.

Jessie had been watching with a smile on his face. He had been the one to tell Chris about Vic's feelings on southerners, he had heard him voice his opinions on several occasions. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her exaggerated drawl.

After filling the glass in front of the kid Vic turned to Jesse. "Hey Jess," he said like they were old friends. "Ain't your pa got better thing for you to do today."

"Not really," Jesse told him. It was a rare occasion that Vic spoke at all and Jesse knew that he wanted to know more about Chris since they had come in together. "How about a drink Vic?" when he turned to grab the bottle from in front of Chris he added. "Not that rot gut. Let's have the bottle from under the bar. " he said smiling when Chris turned in his direction.

Chris was not about to let him get away with that. "Thought there was something wrong with this." in a deep voice but keeping the accent. "Let me buy you that drink, since you just saved my stomach." she said putting more money on the bar. She noticed two of the local drunks come forward at the sound of free drinks but ignored them. 

Jesse tipped his hat to her. "Mighty nice of ya." trying hard not to laugh. "Jesse Mitchell." holding out his hand to introduce himself. 

"Devon Lewis." Chris said loudly extending a gloved hand.

At least he had a name now, Vic thought, as he poured both of them a glass from the good bottle and waited.

Chris swallowed it all at once sighing "Now that's more like it." she said turning to Vic for a refill. Then much to Jesse’s dismay she asked, "You got a game table in here?" she asked. Vic pointed to the corner where she saw a group already playing. "Thanks." setting down a few more dollars. "Give em a drink." she told him pointing to the locals who were already ordering their drinks.

"Mind if I join you?" Jesse asked as she left the bar and headed toward the game. When they were far enough away he looked around then whispered. "You've made your point, nobody knows it's you. We can leave now."

"Not a chance." she told him her eyes lighting up as she sat down to watch the poker game going on. For the next hour she sat watching until she knew everyone’s tells. When one man left she stood and went to the table. "You folks mind if I took his place?" she asked the four remaining players.

They looked at her probably thinking she would be an easy mark. "Not at all young man pull up chair." The man that answered her was in his sixties with a full head of white hair and a white beard. Looking at Jesse he asked, "What about you Jesse care to join in?"

Jesse grinned, "No thanks Mayor, pa would skin me for sure." looking at the other player who laughed. He looked at Chris. "Mr Lewis this is the Mayor of our fair town Jack Nobles." introducing them "And this is the owner of the local bank Mr Kent." pointing to the younger man. 

Matthew Kent was only 27 years old with red hair, thanks to his Irish mother, that he kept a little longer than most people liked. He had taken over the bank less then a year ago after his fathers death. Jesse pointed to the last man at the table. "This is Frank Hobbs and last but not least." looking at the only woman at the table. "This is the ever lovely Dora Jackson, owner of the Imperial Saloon." smiling at the older woman. 

Chris felt a knot tighten in her chest and didn't know why. She wondered just how well Jesse knew the known madam in town. She knew Dora visited Jesse's mother at least twice a month but had never had the chance to meet her until today. Tipping her hat, "It is indeed an honor Ma'am." 

Jesse was speechless, he had thought it would upset Chris if he introduced Dora that way. Instead she acted, and he had to laugh at the thought, like a perfect gentleman. If he knew Dora she'd try at least once to get the "young man" upstairs. Just the thought made Jesse laugh.

For the next two hours Chris managed to take almost a hundred dollars from each of her various opponents. It was now down to her and Dora, and Jesse thought Chris was being a little too hard on the older woman. "I'll see that and raise another hundred." Chris said throwing more chips on the table. There were murmurs from the crowd that had slowly gathered over the course of the game. It had went from just Jesse to nearly everyone in the place except two men still standing at the bar. Jesse knew most of the people watching, the girls had come down to see how Dora was doing and they were standing between some of the towns most prominent citizens. They all knew Christina but none of them knew Devon Lewis.

Dora looked at her cards, she must have thought she had a good hand. "I see we're about even so let's make it interesting. I'll see your bet and I'll raise you everything you have." she said with a smile. Everyone started commenting on whether or not the stranger would take the bet. After looking at his cards again he didn't disappoint them.

"I make it a point to never disappoint a beautiful woman." He said and Dora was completely charmed by the boy. "But I believe that would make you about 70 dollars short. " He said pushing all of his chips to the center of the table.

"Victor," Dora called out Vic knew that tone and brought the money box from the safe and handed it to her. "That should make us even." throwing the bills on top of the chips. "Your cards sir." smiling.

"You know my father always told me that to take money from a woman was a sin." Chris said looking at Jesse. "but I might be willing to make an exception in this case, that is a lot of money. However, ladies first." the crowd laughed and Chris knew she had won them over. Even her Uncle's closet friend didn't recognize her.

Dora smiled batting her hazel eyes at her. "Well I'm afraid your father was right. You should never play cards with a lady. Four of a kind, Jacks high." showing her cards.

Chris sat back, looking at the cards on the table then at her own before smiling. "Well I have always prided myself on being a gracious loser." Everyone started congratulating Dora. "But," she said loudly. "I don't think that will be necessary today." One by one she threw her cards on the table starting with the 10 of diamonds followed by the jack and queen. When the king of diamonds settled in place she looked at Dora. "Of course I'm an even better winner." adding the ace of diamonds to the pile. 

The entire room erupted in applause, no one could believe it. They had just witnessed the best poker game any of them had ever seen. Jesse was laughing so hard he could barely stop. Chris was leaning back in her chair not even looking at the people standing around congratulating her. Dora looked sick to her stomach and Jesse could see why, there was nearly a thousand dollars sitting on that table. 

When Dora stood up everyone got quiet, "You are indeed a good winner sir." she said. "But I do have a business to run. If you'll excuse me." Chris tipped her hat but didn't stand up as Dora started to walk off. "Good evening Gentleman." to the costumers she passed.

Chris looked out the window. Good evening, good lord she hadn't noticed it was so late. Her Aunt and Uncle were going to kill her. Standing up she looked at Jesse, "I had better be on my way. Thank ya'll for a wonderful afternoon."

Jesse got the message. "I had better be getting home too." holding out his hand to Chris. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

It was then that the two men who had been standing at the bar made their move. Drawing their pistols they fired into the air. "Nobody move. Just hand over the money." the skinny one said looking at Vic who had been putting it into a bag for the winner. The taller one came and took the 70 dollars in cash off the table. "Don't get any bright ideas." he told Chris and went back to help his friend.

Jesse didn't like the look that came over Chris. He had seen it only once before, when they had been at the Cree village. One of the braves had made a comment about Chris and she had challenged him to a fight. It had been Black Cloud that ordered the brave to fight her and Chris had nearly killed him. As it was he spent a week in his lodge licking his wounds, after that they had become close enemy’s, if not friends. Right now Chris had the same look she had when they had been fighting. Jesse stepped closer to her. "Chris, please don't." he whispered.

Chris didn't hear him, her full attention was on the two men who now held her money. Stepping forward, "I didn't think two men could be so stupid." she told them and every head turned to look at her then at the men with the guns. Stepping away from the crowd but never looking away from the men. "I bet you didn't know," grinning, "that the sheriff is sitting at the table over there.

The men looked and saw a man sitting there with a tin star pinned to his shirt. "Stand up." the heavier of the two said to the sheriff who did what they said. 

"The off duty Sheriff." he added. The whole time thinking that this guy better be good.

Chris was aching for a fight and if she played this right... "I bet, if you give the money back and apologize he might even let you go. What do you say sheriff?" looking at the man in question.

Sheriff Stan Logan hoped he was correct about the young man. "I can think about it. You boys want to give the money back?" he asked them.

The skinny one was sweating and looking back and forth, he'll be the first to crack she thought to herself. "You might as well give it back. That money you got there is mine." pointing to the sack the heavier one held. "If you try to walk out of here with it." moving her jacket aside so they could see the guns on each hip. "You'll be dead before you hit the door."

Everyone was whispering to each other but Jesse knew she could do it. She had proved how fast she was on several occasions and he hoped these two were smart enough to give her the money and get the hell out of there.

"Let's just give it back Fred. We don't..." the skinny one told his partner.

Fred looked at him, "Shut up! He’s just trying to scare you, he aint got the guts to do it."

"I ain't bluffing." Lowering her hand to her side, just wait she thought. Make them shoot first. "I'll kill you where you stand."

Sheriff Logan kept his eye on the three men. If the stranger shot first there'd be a hanging, but if his gamble paid off these two idiots would shoot first making it self defense.

They were confused, everyone could see that and Chris knew it wouldn't be long. She and Broken Arrow had practiced many times trying to out stare the other. Chris had almost always won, Black Cloud had said she had more patience then a cougar, an animal he admired for its watchfulness before a kill.

"We're walking out of here," looking at her, "with the money, and don't even think about following us." Fred told her.

"You're making a mistake." the sheriff tried to warn them.

Fred looked around knowing he was cornered, the only chance they had was to shoot their way out. Without thinking he raised his gun towards the sheriff and that would be his final mistake.

Jesse watched everything in slow motion. Fred fired at Sheriff Logan just as Chris dropped to her knees pulling both colts. Faster then anyone could see two shots hit Fred killing him instantly. The skinny one lifted his gun and fired missing everyone just as Chris's shot hit his shoulder. It was over that fast, one man lay dead in his own blood, and two others were wounded. Rising slowly Chris holstered her weapons then walked over to check on the sheriff. Everyone started moving out of the gunslingers way and huddled together whispering about what they had just witnessed.

The sheriff had a hole in his thigh and Jesse helped get him into a chair while Chris grabbed a knife off the table to cut his pants to get a better look. Jesse didn't know what to think, he had just seen his best friend kill one man and wound another. The two of them had shot their way out of more then one situation with Johnny's men and a few of them and been shot. Hell, both of them had been shot during a few of the raids but he had never seen her go looking for a fight like this. 

Chris bent down to examine the sheriffs leg. "Bullet just grazed you, doesn't look too bad." sitting back. "You're a lucky man Sheriff." she told him.

Stan looked at the man that had just saved his life. "So are you." he said. "I can't arrest you, you know. He fired first," pointing to the dead man on the floor. "You also saved my life."

Chris grinned. "Let's call it even. I'm also the one that got ya shot. Besides," she said as she stood up, "you're gonna wanna kill me by the time I get done here. Vic, bring me the good whiskey." she yelled over her shoulder. Vic grabbed the bottle and brought it over. "Take it out of my winnings."

"Consider it on the house." Dora said from her side. Chris hadn't noticed the older woman moving towards her. "Vic, would you bring some clean towels too, please." watching him move back to the bar then bending down to help. She also saw that Chris had taken off her gloves to look at the sheriffs wound. She knew hands and these didn't belong to any boy. Chris looked at Dora and they studied each other for a minute. Chris thought for sure her masquerade was over but when Dora handed her a fresh towel from Vic she asked. "You seen a lot of gun shot wounds, mister." 

Chris caught the emphasis on mister and knew her secret was safe. "Enough." she told her and it was true. She and Jesse had both been shot, not to mention the bullets she had removed from several Cree braves.

"Take a good drink sheriff you're gonna need it." Dora said handing him the bottle. Nobody was paying any attention to the skinny man the local drunks were currently sitting on, their way of repaying the stranger for the drinks.

Stan took a good long drink of the whiskey then handed the bottle to the stranger. Chris took a swig herself then poured half the bottle on the wound. The sheriff managed to swear loudly before passing out. Chris put Dora to work tying bandages and stood up meeting Jesse's gaze. 

"Shouldn’t you help him too?" he asked, pointing to the other robber who was trying to get the drunks off him. Chris nodded and thanked the men for watching him.

"I didn't want to do it. It was all Fred’s idea." was all he said before passing out as she dug the bullet out of his shoulder and poured some of the bottle on him. Looking over her shoulder she turned and handed the rest of the bottle to the drunks who looked ready to cry at the golden liquid. Jesse just stared at her for a minute then saw the doors open and the undertaker walked in. Chris knew if he was there her Uncle wouldn't be far behind. She left Jesse with the man and went to grab her winnings. She was surprised when Dora met her at the bar. "Listen I don't know what you're up to but if your Uncle finds you in here..." Dora started to tell her.

"Don’t worry, he won't." looking up she saw the man in question walk through the door. 

"Follow me." Dora said leading her to a door under the stairs. 

Once they were out of sight Chris turned to her. "Thank you, for not giving me away in there. I can't explain and I know how this must look but believe me I never intended this to happen."

Dora took her hand. "Maybe one day you can explain this to me because this is one story I would love to hear. I wish I had had your courage at your age, maybe things would have turned out differently for me." Stepping back. "Don't worry, I'll tell Jesse you left. Turn right when you get outside it'll lead you out front." As Chris walked away she called out. "It was a pleasure meeting you Devon Lewis." Chris smiled then closed the door.  
__________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Reverend Johnathan Hackney asked the room. People were running around everywhere, in the streets, in the saloon. All of them talking about the gunfight and the gunfighter in town. John saw the Sheriff unconscious in a chair with a bandage on his leg and another man dead on the floor. A third was leaning up against the bar, his hands tied to the bar rail with a bandage on his shoulder. John turned to the one person he knew could give him answers. "Well Mitchell, what happened?" trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he looked at Jesse.

Jesse looked at Chris's Uncle in disgust knowing the man would rather be talking to a snake. Uncle Johnny was about the homeliest man Jesse knew. He was in his late forties, no one knew his exact age, with only a little brown hair left around his ears. Chris had told him once that Johnny face reminded her of a bulldog she had seen back east. He must have weighted at least 250 pounds on a five foot six inch frame. Jesse glared at the man for a second, "Ask someone who gives a damn." he told the Reverend then watched his face turn red before walking away from him.

Johnathan stood there speechless, the brat had publicly humiliated him. It was no secret that Reverend Hackney despised the Mitchell clan ever since Mark Mitchell had out bid him on a fifty acre lot that bordered the river. Johnathan had been planning on using it to build a storehouse and a landing to make selling the supplies easier. When Mitchell bought the land Johnathan had to spend extra money to have the goods shipped across land instead. Few people knew of the good Reverend's extra curricular activates but Mark Mitchell did. On top of that, that boy of theirs had been seeing Christina ever since she had arrived in town. He and Sylvia knew how the girl felt about him, she was seventeen now and in less then 7 months, if she wasn't married, she would get full access to her inheritance and that was something he couldn't allow. He had been using her account to cover his losses from the bandits raiding his shipments and if he didn't marry her off soon... well he still had one more trick up his sleeve. He would see her married to a man willing to share her money with him. With that thought Reverend Hackney went to work comforting the members of his flock.

Jesse was worried about Chris, he had seen her kill one man and wound another. He knew she could do it when cornered but she had deliberately provoked this fight. Jesse saw Dora waving at him discreetly, "The guy, where did he go?" he asked.

"She's gone Jesse, I lead her out the back way." Dora told him when he was close enough.

Jesse was surprised that Dora knew who Chris really was. "Where did she go?" he asked her.

Dora shook her head. "She didn't tell me and I didn't ask." taking his arm she lead him away from Johnathan and towards the front door. "You need to get home but one of these days you and I are going to sit down and you're going to tell me exactly what happened in here tonight." seeing his face she added. "I wouldn’t worry she's probably home by now."

Jesse had to smile. "Not after this, she'll be gone by morning." Jesse kissed her cheek. "Do me one favor though. Don't tell my parents about Chris, just pretend you don't know who he was and I promise to tell you everything one day."

Dora patted his cheek. "Sugar, nobody would believe me if I did." smiling as he walked out the door. Turning to look at the chaos still going on inside her bar, calling to Vic she took over sending him for the doctor. Then she sent one of her girls for Deputy Taylor who was probably still hiding in the jail after hearing the gun shots. As usual it took a woman to fix what men had caused.

Jesse jumped on his horse looking around but didn't see any sign of Chris. On the ride home he wondered what Dora thought of everything. Ms Dora Jackson had been a friend of his mothers since they were girls, though Dora would never admit it publicly. Even though their lives had went in opposite directions nothing had stopped Opal Mitchell from staying friends with her. Dara had been to afternoon tea every other Wednesday for years, she had even saved his fathers life one time. 

One day before Chris had came to live there his father had been shot coming in from the fields for lunch. If Dora hadn't found him he would have bleed to death that day. Jesse had never found out why his father had been shot, in fact he never really talked about it. Just for that Jesse would always hold a special place in his heart for Dora. Riding into the corral he jumped off Mistatim and when he unsaddled him he saw three hundred dollars stuffed under his saddle. Even if he went to the cabin he knew Chris wouldn't be there, she was gone, the money was her way of saying goodbye. Jesse felt as if part of him had been ripped away, Christina had been such a major part of his life for so long and now that part was suddenly, painfully gone. Putting the money in his pocket he patted Mistatim and headed for the front door, hoping his ma had saved him a plate from supper.

******************************

Chris saw the light from the cabin as she came out of the woods. In the three years that she and Jesse had been coming here they had managed to make the yard and coral usable and had rebuilt the stable. The house had only needed some minor repairs after they replaced the windows and it felt like home to her. As she dismounted and stabled Lucifer she whistled to let her visitor know it was her. He was waiting at the door when she opened it. Black Cloud had been Chief of his tribe for almost twenty years now as was his father before him. The white in his hair did little to change the commanding presence and few knew what a kind man he really was. He was a great Chief and a powerful leader and Chris respected this man as much as she had her own father. "Have you waited long?" she asked him in his own language since she spoke it as well as she did English.

Smiling sadly he embraced her. "Not long. I have come to say goodbye." He answered the daughter of his heart.

Chris was not surprised he knew she was leaving, many times Black Cloud had known things without her telling him. It was second nature to him and that she respected. "You've had another vision?" she asked as she stepped back to grab a few of her things.

Black Cloud nodded, he had never met anyone like her in all his fifty-four summers. He only wished he had met her twenty years ago he would have been happy to have her as his only wife. Even thought she was white she embodied the spirt of his people with grace. She was smart, observant, fast and strong had she been male she would have made a fine warrior. "I have seen you on a long journey. One that will take you far from your heart but I have also seen your return." looking at her seriously. "You must be strong, remember all I have taught you and remember that forgiveness is always the hardest lesson to learn." he told her.

Chris never really understood Black Clouds visions but she had enough sense to believe in them. Sitting down at the table to face each other. "I will try," she promised him, "but I have started on a path tonight that must run its course." Quietly she told him about the fight at the saloon and her need to hurry her departure.

"It is not right to leave Laughing Bear this way." Chris smiled at Jesse's Indian name thinking it suited him so well. "You should have made time to say goodbye." Black Cloud told her.

"It will be easier this way. I will never say goodbye to Laughing Bear, or to you." looking at him. "You are my family and my friends." Chris hoped that was an appropriate farewell. Black Cloud respected people who looked towards the future. "I have already made my plans and am ready to leave with-in the hour."

Black Cloud stood. "I too will not say goodbye." walking to the door with her. When they were outside he hugged her again. "I look forward to seeing you when your journey is over. " then turned and walked into the woods.

Chris took little time to grieve, Black Cloud said she would return and she believed him. She gathered the supplies she had stored there and loaded Lucifer. She was just preparing to mount when she saw a figure at the edge of the clearing. Chris was reaching for her Colt when the brave came into view.

Shadow Wolf walked to her horse. "Our Chief said you were leaving." he said in perfect English. "I have come to see for myself if it was true."

"I have to find those who murdered my parents, even you can understand that." Chris couldn't help her tone of voice. She and Shadow Wolf had been enemy’s for years but ever since she had bested him in a fight, they had tried to keep on good terms. They had even became blood brothers although Chris thought that was more to prove he had forgiven her to his people.

He tried not to smile, "Yes, this I do understand," and to her surprise he added, "and respect."

Taking a deep breath she hung her head before looking at him. "Forgive me Shadow Wolf, I meant no disrespect. I am in a hurry to leave is all." hoping that was enough to keep the piece between them.

"I have brought a gift for you, in case you were leaving." he said handing her something wrapped in a blanket.

Chris took the object, feeling bad for snapping at him so badly. To refuse it would have them at war for another 10 years, Shadow Wolf had nothing if not a good memory. This he proved by his gift, inside the blanket was a beautifully crafted deerskin holster and a Winchester long rifle she had admired on one of their more friendly visits. A rifle that had been a gift to Shadow Wolf from his late father and she was stunned that he would offer something so valuable to her. "I am honored Shadow Wolf." Looking at him to see he was smiling. "I will protect it with my life until I can once again return it to you."

This pleased him very much. "Walking Dove made the holster for you. They go well together do you not agree?" he asked.

"Very well." she agreed extending her arm to him. To her surprise he gripped her arm to the elbow in return.

"Ride well my sister. May the spirits protect you." with that he turned and walked off. He was named well too, as soon as he reached the woods he was nothing but a shadow.

Chris placed the rifle on the horse and mounted. She took one last look around, grabbed Jezebel’s reins and rode to the Double M ranch, Jesse's family’s home. She trusted them to look after Jezebel, the house was dark so she put the horse in the empty corral and left a bill of sale under a rock on the porch. She didn't want there to be any doubt of them keeping her and she knew her Uncle would try and take Jez away from Jesse without it. "See ya soon, I hope." she said as she left and rode to town. She had one more stop to make before leaving town.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chris laughed at how easy it was to get into the living quarters above the bank and wondered if maybe she should reconsider keeping her account here. Finding the bedroom dark easy and Matthew sound asleep. She hated to wake him, but she needed his help and trusted him with the truth. She knew Matt liked the Christina that the town knew. He had also been the one to tell her what her Uncle was doing, something she would always be grateful for. She had to admit she liked Matt and thought he was a very handsome man, but she didn't get the fluttery feeling in she gut like she did when she was with Jesse. He looked younger when he was asleep and she had to laugh at the way he was sprawled across the bed only half covered by his sheet. Tapping his foot she stepped back to see what he would do.

Matthew woke to see the gunfighter from the saloon standing next to his bed and felt like passing out. The man didn't seem to be threating him, he was just standing there. "What do you want?" he asked sitting up and lighting the lamp next to his bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you Matty." Chris told him.

There was only one person he let call him that. "Christina? What the hell..." holding up the lamp to get a better view. He got one when she took her hat off and shook out her hair. This was the 'man' that had taken nearly 200 dollars off of him at poker earlier. If he hadn't heard her voice he never would have never known it was her.

"I need to talk to you Matty, it’s business so you might want to get dressed." she smiled when he pulled the sheet up higher. "I'll wait for you in your office." leaving the room.

Matthew hurried and dressed missing a few buttons in the rush to find out what was going on. She was sitting with her boots on his desk, smoking a cigarette when he walked in. "I hope you don't mind, Jesse hates when I smoke." taking a deep puff.

"Sure, why not. Why would that bother me?" He was being sarcastic but he didn't care. He was still in shock over seeing the lovely young lady he knew dressed like a man. "You were the one at the Imperial tonight." It wasn't a question.

Putting the cigarette out she sat up. "Don't tap your fingers when you have a good hand, it's a dead give away." she said with a smile.

The word dead brought back the image of the gun fight and Matthew had to sit down. Whoever else she was, this was the person that had killed one man and shot another without blinking an eye. "What is it you need Christina?"

She knew by the look on his face that he was remembering the gun fight and decided not to waist his time. "You control my accounts right. John hasn't taken you off them has he."

"No, I'm still in charge. Reverend Hackney hasn't touched that at least." he told her. 

Chris was a little hurt that he tensed up when she reached inside her coat. "I have a copy of my fathers will. I think you might find it interesting." handing the papers to him. "It says that the money was to be entrusted to the person looking after me until I turn 18. It does not state that Uncle Johnathan has sole control of it. Since I would gain control in a few months I've decided not to wait." she told Matty. 

"That's fine but whoever you’re staying with.." beginning to understand he smiled.

"The will only states whoever I stay with, but what happens if I'm not living with anybody?" she asked him.

Matt started grinning, he had always known she was a smart woman. "Then you would have complete control."

"Then do it. As of today I no longer live with my Aunt and Uncle." and Matthew didn't miss the venom in her voice.

Since taking over the bank after his father died, he had never felt right having to hand out her money to the Reverend. "On one condition." he told her

Chris wasn't surprised, after all everyone had a price. "What would that be? " she asked him.

"Let me have the honor of telling your Uncle." he said with a smile. After all the orders from the man Matthew couldn't wait to see the mans face when he could actually say no.

Chris laughed, she had thought he would at least ask for the money he lost back. "You surprise me Matty, not many people do that anymore. You can tell him any way you want, I won't be anywhere near here by the time he finds out."

"I need to have you sign some papers," opening the top drawer on his desk, "but that won't take long. I had the papers drawn up when I realized what the Reverend was doing." looking at her as she signed the papers. There was little resemblance to the girl he knew as Christina, the person before him was a complete stranger who knew how to use the guns on her hips. Matthew wondered where and how she had learned to use them. Apparently there was a lot more to her then anyone knew. There was nothing feminine in the person in front of him but there was a menacing look that reminded him of the look on her face when she had shot the would be robbers in the saloon. "He's done a fine job of it Christina."

"How much is left Matty?" seeing the apprehensive look on his face. That was the only thing about him she didn't like. He was smart, sweet and kind but kind of a coward.

"I’m sorry Christina but the last count was just over 200 thousand." 

Jumping up, "That son of a bitch! He's taken nearly half Matty. I swear I'd like nothing better then to put a bullet in to that overstuffed, self righteous, bigoted ass." she was aware the Matthew was staring at her. What a picture she must make standing there in men’s clothes with her hair flying everywhere. Grabbing her hat she twisted her hair and put it on. 

She told Matty that Uncle John was cut off and the only time the account was to be touched was if she wired him directly but she did add Jesse's name to the account if he needed anything. Matthew raised an eye at that but didn't say anything and promised to talk to Jesse for her. After that was done she said she would explain everything the next time they met then shocked him by hugged him goodbye. Leaving as silently as she had come, Matthew put the papers in his safe before heading back to bed. He had a lot to think about, between Christina and the shoot out and wondering how long it was going to take Johnathan to come to him again.

Chris reached the Canyon wall and thought about the first time she had come here, ready to hate everybody and everything. Now she hated to leave it, realizing that this had become her home. Not the finely polished homes off Jackson Square in Savannah. These people where her friends, besides a few of her Aunt and Uncles friends everyone seemed to like her. Once she had started to like the place it had been easy to fall in love with it. Her support of the Cree Indians was the only thing frowned upon by the town. What would the people think if they knew how far she had gone to protect them. What would her friends think if they knew the real Christina Lewis, the one that smoked and drank, that rode bare back through the Cree village. The one that kills she thought suddenly. Until now that had never been a problem, at least not in a one on one fight. She and Jesse had shot at people during the raids and a few of them had died but they had never known whos bullets had killed them. It surprised her how easy it had been and how little it bothered her, she knew she wouldn't think twice if she had to do it again. In fact she was looking forward to putting a bullet between Henry Walters eyes.

Chris didn't look back as she left the Canyon fading behind her. It would take two days to get to Lincoln, from there she'd catch the train east. The same train that had gotten her parents killed, she thought. Around midnight Chris made camp spreading her blanket and getting Lucifer settled. Stretching out she put her saddle bags under her head for a pillow and used her duster as a blanket. The full moon gave her plenty of light so she didn't bother lighting a fire. A small creek ran a few yards away, the crickets made their eerie sounds and a bull frog called out adding his opinion. On the opposite side of the bank a doe drank quietly with her fawn. Chris closed her eyes feeling the colt tucked next to her head thinking of her parents and what she needed to do next. She quickly fell asleep and then the nightmares started.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Savannah's waterfront was bustling with carts filled with cotton and fruits. Vendors were filled with homemade jars of jams and honey. Christina held onto her fathers hand as they walked while her mother looked into the shop windows. No one was going to hurt Papa, it had been a joke, she realized. She looked up when her mother called to them saying she had found something. "Oh no Chrissy, looks like Mama found something else." her father said smiling down at her. "You better tell her to slow down or I wont have enough to get you that dress you wanted." 

Chrissy smiled back knowing he had already bought it for her, Momma had told her so. She was all the time telling her daughter things that were a secret from Papa. Helena Lewis was looking in a china shop window when they caught up to her. Chrissy thought her mother had the largest collection of teapots in the world and it looked like she had found another one. Ten minutes later her mother was clutching a beautiful white teapot that had Magnolia blooms painted on it with gold trim. They hailed a carriage and headed to the bank, it was just a small deposit her father told them but he would feel better when it was in the bank. Chrissy took the time to watch her parents, her mother was clutching her fathers arm kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder. The threat was still fresh in her mind even though Papa didn't believe her. Why would Mr Walters want to hurt her father? It seemed so silly to her, Mr Walters had always been nice to her. He had even bought her a piece of candy at the store once.

Her Mothers eyes were the same golden yellow color as Chrissy’s except her hair was dark almost black in color. She wasn't tall compared to her husband, but her demeanor was strong and proud. Christina had heard her father say that her mother still had the best figure in the south. Christina thought her father was the handsomest man in the world. James Lewis was a good foot taller then her mother and Chrissy got her golden hair from him. He always wore it longer then the current fashion despite her mothers protests and he usually wore it free unless he was on business like today then he would tie it back. His eyes were blue with streaks of green in them, they also changed color depending on his mood. People would focus on his eyes and many missed the jagged scar that ran from his hair line to his cheek compliments of a cannon blast during the war. He had been a Major with the 25th Regiment, Georgia Infantry while Uncle Grant had been a Captain.

When they reached the bank her mother gave her some money to buy a loaf of bread to feed the birds in the park. Miss Luella had been selling bread there since before the war and had started again after the surrender. She waved at Chrissy and her parents when they got out of the carriage. Her father told her to go on and stay with Miss Luella, that they would be out in just a few minutes. Chrissy wanted to stay with them but her mother told her to "Do what your father tells you and don't wander off." patting her on the head they waited until she was across the street to go into the bank. Unaware of the two figures that stopped just outside the door to wait for them.

Chrissy sat talking to Miss Luella waiting for them to come out wondering what was taking them so long. She was half way through her loaf of bread before the door opened and she saw them come out. She watched as two men, the same two men she had seen talking to Mr Walters earlier. She had started to scream, to try and warn them, but it was too late. One of the men had already pulled a pistol and shot her father. Her mother flung herself at the man as his partner pulled his gun and shot her in the back. Helena fell to the ground next to husband while the two murders ran down the block and disappeared. 

All Chrissy saw were people running, some for safety some to help her parents. Chrissy already knew they were dead, that they were gone and she was all alone. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Miss Luella pulled her back keeping her safe until the authorities got there. She heard someone talking to her but all she heard was the sound of her mothers teapot as it had hit the ground.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chris woke up in a cold sweat as a scream tore at her throat. Sitting up she saw the sun starting to poke its head up behind the mountains. It was almost daylight and it was time to move on.

__________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just after midday two days later when she rode into Lincoln, the social seat of the state. Streets were lined with people as she rode through town playing her role to the hilt. She tipped her hat to the ladies and made sure the guns on her hips were seen by everyone. She didn't want trouble if she could help it and figured that making them afraid from the start was the easiest way to do it.

She had wired ahead and they had her reservation and tickets ready. The train wouldn't be arriving until that evening so after paying for everything she left Lucifer at the trains stable and headed for a café to get something to eat. The pork pie and much needed coffee were just what she needed and she felt a lot better after the rest. The fact that she sat with her back to the wall watching the room wasn't wasted on the other patrons that gave her a wide berth but the servers liked the respectful way the ‘young man’ talked to them. Leaving the café she walked down the street thinking it was funny the way the mothers would pull their children closer when she walked past. Getting a look at herself in one of the shop windows she couldn't blame them, "I'd avoid me too." she said to herself. 

She felt nothing for the dresses in the windows, she hadn't cared for fancy things in a long time. The contraptions that Aunt Sylvia made her wear were enough to choke you to death. She did stop at a mercantile and bought the boot knife she had been wanting. No one seemed to notice anything different about her as she found a few new shirts and a couple pairs of ready made Levi’s. For the next few hours she wondered around, finding a saloon she had a drink then played a couple hands of cards winning two of them before she heard the train whistle in the distance. She thanked the men for the game and headed to the stables to get Lucifer and saw the way the others relaxed as she left.

She chuckled when she walked inside. Two men were trying to brush the horse with no success. Lucifer was jumping around trying to break free but when one of them grabbed a whip she step forward and called the horse. "Lucifer! Calm boy." At the sound of her voice the horse settled down instantly and she turned to the man with the whip. "You ever lay a hand on my horse and I'll knock you on your ass." Giving a slow whistle the horse trotted over and laid it’s head on her shoulder. "Good boy, nobody's going to lay a hand on you." stroking him between the eyes as she grabbed the reins from the other man then tossed him a five dollar gold piece as she climbed on the horse and rode out leaving two very stunned livery boys staring at each other.

After seeing Lucifer settled on the train, giving the handlers strict orders not to touch the horse under any circumstances. "If there's a problem you come and get me. You understand?" she asked the two men.

"Yes sir, I promise, but my little brother," pointing to the younger man. "He's real good with horses, I promise he's in good hands." 

Chris looked at them for a second then nodded and headed to the private car she had paid for. It was a bit lavish but she desperately wanted a bath and a good nights sleep. It looked like the same car that had brought her west except this was a single car, it had a closed in area for bathing and a water closet on one side and a single bed on the other. The front held a bar with a sofa and chair around a small stove for heat. It had cost a fortune but she would be able to use it all the way to Savannah. Since the trip would take at least a week the privacy would insure no one would find out her secret. 

She found the dinning car the next morning and was glad to see the food was actually good and the porters paid special attention to her whenever they saw her out of her car, asking if everything was okay. By the third day the rumor that a gunfighter was riding the train had the people openly curious about the reclusive man on the train. A few nights she was happy to have a poker game with several of the male passengers, who she let win from time to time. Especially a young man who had just gotten married and he and his wife were headed to Chicago where his wife’s family lived. They didn't have much so whenever they played she made sure he at least broke even or with a little more. She checked on Lucifer everyday and was surprised to see the he was letting the younger of the two boys brush him. She paid them both a little extra just for that, whenever they stopped she would take him out and let him run. Other then that she kept to herself for the rest of the trip and enjoyed the freedom that pretending to be male gave her. 

In the early morning of the tenth day the train pulled into the station in Savannah. As she left the train a thousand memories came back to her. The smells from the ocean and magnolia blossoms brought tears to her eyes. She knew her families home had been sold after the funeral but the hotel her father had co-owned with his best friend Grant had been given to Grant free and clear in his will. Collecting her things and thanking everyone for making the trip so pleasant she kicked Lucifer and headed for Broughton Street where the hotel was located. Several people stopped to stare at her as she rode by making Chris smile. Most of them had never been west of the Mississippi and as far as they were concerned she was probably the closest thing to a Western savage they had ever seen. 

Very little had changed in the 7 years she had been gone, there were a few new buildings but as she turned on to Broughton Street and saw the hotel she couldn't breath for a second as emotion choked her. She found the carriage house next to the hotel and paid to stable Lucifer there, again warning them not to touch him under any circumstances. She started to grab her things only to have a porter come out to get them, she had forgotten they even did that. The huge magnolia tree outside the entrance gave the hotel it's name and she remembered climbing it when she was little. Mr Joshua was still at the door and she saw his eyes were huge when he opened the door for her. Several people stopped to look at what they thought was a young man dressed like he had just stepped out of a dime novel. She saw the staircase and smiled, it had been the scene of her biggest humiliation. 

When she had been seven years old she had decided that sliding down the banister would be fun. She smiled remembering how angry and frightened her father had been when he had seen her. After he had hugged her and made sure she was alright he had pulled up her skirt and spanked her right their in front of everyone. It had been the single most embarrassing moment in her life.

Stepping up to the desk she recognized Ally, he had been employed here when her father and Grant had bought the place and here he was, still behind the front desk. He was now completely grey headed and he had a slight beard now, he was also the one who had told her father about her plans for the banister. She knew he wouldn't know who she was and for a minute she wished she could tell him. He looked up as she and the porter came to the desk, "Welcome to the Magnolia Hotel visiting or checking in Sir?" 

Aloysius Jones known as Ally to most everyone, looked at young man in front of him thinking he must have just arrived on the train. He certainly wasn't from around here, his bags were mostly buckskin so Ally figured he had come from out west somewhere. After thirty years behind this desk, not counting the four years he had fought for the cause, he had gotten pretty good at telling where people were from.

Chris looked at him trying not to smile. "Checking in, but I need to speak to Grant first." she told him. "Is he here?"

"Yes sir he is, if you'll just wait here please." So he's after the boss, Ally thought as he headed to the gaming room. Grant was probably at the pool tables, he usually was any more. 

Chris took her time to look around, the Union Army had used the hotel for a headquarters after Sherman had finished his march of destruction. It was rumored that the only thing that had saved Savannah from being burned like Atlanta was that Sherman had been so impressed by the city's beauty he couldn't bring himself to destroy it. Chris had to agree with him, she had been too young to appreciate it but on the ride from the train station she had time to look at the azalea bushes and brick streets. Even the hotel seemed grander to her. Then again she was used to sleeping on the ground now. 

The lobby was just the same with its lite yellow walls and black and white marble floors, even the red carpet on the stairs was the same. Chris wondered if Grant had kept her fathers rooms or if he had changed them. Whenever her father had to work late he had kept a suite of rooms on the third floor. A parlor area, the bedroom and bathing room, and an office complete with its own pool table. She hoped he hadn't changed them. 

Ally came around the corner and Chris just stared at the man following him. Grant looked just the same, his hair had a few traces of silver and there were lines around his eyes but he was just as handsome as ever. He was shorter then she remember but then again she was a lot taller then she was the last time she had seen him.

Ally had said some wild westerner was looking for him and he hadn't been exaggerating as he usually did. "I understand you're looking for me. What can I do for you?" He asked. He didn't like the look of this man, not missing the guns the young man wore. Most of the westerner he had met were a rude, surly lot and this man looked no difference.

Chris nodded amused by their attitudes. What did they think she was going to do, rob the place. "May we speak in private sir." letting her accent come back naturally.

Grant tilted his head, maybe he had been wrong, the young man was obviously a southerner and in Grant's opinion that put him at a higher standard. "Of course, this way." leading to the hallway behind the front desk. Although Chris had been down this hallway a hundred times she let him lead her to his office. Inside she saw the picture they had taken a few weeks before her parents death. The four of them had stood in front of the hotel, her mother and father on one side and she and Grant on the other. Had she really been that little?

Closing the door Grant saw the man looking at the picture. "That was taken several years ago." there was something familiar about this man but he just couldn't place him. "So what is it that I can do for you?" Grant asked.

Chris took off her hat and turned to him. "I was just wondering if you ever found out who put the mouse in your shoe Uncle Grant." leaving the masculine tone out of her voice.

The minute he knew that he was a she and saw her eyes he knew. "Christina?" falling hard into his chair not quite believing what he was seeing. "My God, is that you?" That was why he had looked so familiar, or she looked familiar, she had her fathers smile that was for sure. 

Smiling, "It's me Uncle Grant." He jumped up and she eagerly went into his arms as he hugged her tight.

"I can't believe it." he said holding her at arms length. "Look at you, you've changed." giving a grin she remembered all to well.

Chris laughed as she stepped back. "Not that much." she told him as she sat down. When he went to pour himself a drink she asked for one for herself. "I'm full grown Grant." leaving out the Uncle on purpose. "I don't need your permission."

"I suppose not." he said looking at her, damn if she didn't remind him of James. "Will scotch do?" he grinned when she nodded. Handing her a glass before sitting down. "Now, you've got some explaining to do kid."

Grant Fuller was the only person who ever called her kid. She didn't waist time. "I know who killed Momma and Papa, and I'm here to find them."

If it hadn't been for the look on her face, a look he had gotten many times from her father, he would have thought this was a joke. "I've been waiting seven years to hear those words, but I never thought they would come from you." Grant sat up, "If you knew why didn't you tell any one? " he wanted to know.

"If I had told you when I was 11 years-old that Henry Walters had Papa killed would you have believed me?" waiting for his reaction and it didn't take long.

"You're sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Of course you're sure, you wouldn’t have come all this way..." standing up he kick his desk. "Walters! Damn him." Grant had always felt that it had been too easy for James and Helena's killers to get away but Walters connections... "How do you know this kid?" looking at her.

At least he was willing to listen to her, she told him about the conversation she had heard that day between Walter and the men and that she had seen Walters pay them to kill her father. She told him about her home in the canyon and about her Aunt and Uncle, what horrible people they had turned out to be. She told him about Jesse and Black Cloud and her friends at the village and how the two of them had worked with some of the braves to raid Johns warehouse to get the supplies the Indians needed. She told him how hard it had been for her until the Mitchells had taken her in as one of their own and that she owed them so much. She also mentioned how John had stolen from the trust her father had set up for her. 

Grant didn't say much, he just listened to her getting angrier by the minute. He had met Johnathan when he had come to sign the will James had drawn up, he hadn't liked the man but had never imagined he was that much of a bastard. When she told him what had happened the day she had left he was stunned. "I don't regret killing him, he shot our sheriff and would have shot a lot more people if I hadn't done something. Hell he probably wasn't the first, Jesse and I had to shoot our way out of a few scrapes but we never knew whose gun killed them. I should tell you I plan on killing Walters, he's responsible for everything. I just want to hear him admit it first." finishing her glass in one gulp. "And I want the names of the men who pulled the trigger." 

Grant looked at the little girl he had once thought of as a daughter. There was a hardness to her now, a chilling look in her eyes when she talked about Walters, it was almost frightening. He couldn't see any trace of the mischievous fun-loving tomboy he remembered. This person wore the guns as a shield, used them to keep people from getting to close to her. He wondered what would have happened to her if her parents hadn't been killed, this was his God-child, the child of his dearest friends and he would do anything to help her. "I don't know what to say Kid. I loved your parents, they were my family too but do you really think they would want this for you." looking at her.

Chris stood up, "If you want me to leave I will. I know this isn't something you can look at lightly. I just told you I plan to kill a man, maybe more. I don't want to cause trouble for you but I'm not leaving without Walters." handing him her glass.

Taking the glass he sat it down and turned to her. "You can stay as long as you like kid." Grant told her. At least if she was here he could keep an eye on her and maybe talk her out of cold blooded murder.

Putting her hat back in place. "Thank you, Uncle Grant." she said going to the door. "By the way I'll be registering as Devon Lewis."

Ally was stunned when Grant told him to give the young man the keys to suite five and even more when the boy signed in as Devon Lewis. Now that he got a good look at him he'd be damned if he didn't look like his old boss. Ally didn't know what was going on because he hadn't known Mr Lewis had a son. He called the porter again to carry the bags upstairs. As they headed for the stairs Grant called out. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

_______________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chris opened the door and stepped in to her fathers room, it was exactly the same, nothing had changed. "Aint nobody stayed here since Mr James died." the porter told her. She gave him a half dollar and asked if he could send up some food.

The older black man looked at her, "What is it you be wantin, sir? 

"I trust your judgement Isaiah, just bring me whatever you brought my father." she said before she could stop herself.

"Your father?" looking at the young man and nodded. "Yes sir." turning to leave. 

After Isaiah left Chris looked around the rooms. She took her saddle bag to the master bedroom that had been her fathers, there were two others rooms connected, one for her and one for their servants. Chris had been surprised to see Isaiah working here, he had been her fathers personal butler for as long as she could remember. Her father had bought him the same year that she had been born, but unlike the other slave owners James Lewis had never mistreated any of them. Every one was treated with respect and were given their freedom after two years. If they chose to stay with them they were given a fair wage as well as a place to live. Her father never forced anyone to stay where they were unhappy. 

She left the bedroom and saw the pool table in the office. Chris made her way to the bar where all of her fathers favorite liquors were still there. She poured herself a glass of good Irish whiskey and went to sit on the terrace. This was her favorite time of the day when everyone was out and about, she and Grant had talked longer then she had thought and now the sun was high in the sky but the heat of the day was cooled by the breeze off of the ocean. She saw several people look up at her as they walked by but she didn't blame them. She knew she must look like she had just stepped out of a dime novel complete with gun belt. Sitting up she remembered the safe in her fathers office, opening the office doors she felt like she was ten years old again. She could see her father sitting at his desk going through papers as she and her mother walked in, no matter how busy he was he always made time for them. The mahogany desk was still covered in papers "Now where did you keep the combination Papa..." thinking to herself. "The desk drawer!" Slowly she opened the third drawer on the left, there on the back edge were carved the numbers but before she could open it there was a nocking on her door.

Isaiah had brought shrimp, oysters, and her fathers favorite, fried green tomatoes. He had found their cook fixing them for herself one night and she had gotten him to try them and he had never gotten his fill of the things. Chris laughed out loud.

Isaiah was tired of trying to figure out who this man was. There was no denying that he looked like Mr James, but he hadn't known Mr James had a son, at least not by Miss Helena. If the fellow was here to ruin Mr James's reputation Mr Grant should never have let him in this room. Isaiah waited for the man to stop laughing before speaking his mind. "I don't know why Mr Grant let you in here, with you claiming to be Mr James's son. But if you're here to cause trouble you'll have to go through me."

Chris lost the battle when she saw the look on Isaiah's face. She knew how much he had cared about her and her family and she didn't have the heart to deceive him. She knew he could keep a secret, he had never told her parents about her midnight kitchen raids every time Willy, short for Wilamina, had made those damn fried tomato’s. "You're right Isaiah," she said to him in her natural voice. "I'm gonna find the men who killed my parents and make them pay." Taking her hat off and sitting it on the desk next to the tray of food. "It's me Isaiah, it's Christina."

"Chrissy girl? Is that you?" squinting to get a better look at her. When he did he looked like he was going to faint.

Chrissy managed to get a chair under him before his legs gave out then sat beside him. "Hand me a tomato and lets talk." the smile that came on his face was one she would never forget. He hugged her as his eyes filled with tears then sat down while they ate the entire tray together and talked. He told her that Grant had offered everyone of her families employees positions here at the hotel and nearly all of them had accepted which explained why the food had been so good, Willy was the head chef for the hotel now. Chris told him about growing up out west, he had the same reaction that Grant had although he started crying when she told him about the incident in the saloon. "I don't regret it Isaiah. I'm not the same little girl you used to know. With Uncle Johnathan I had to grow up fast after I saw what kind of man he was and Aunt Sylvia wasn't much better. But the way he treated the people in the village was beyond words. Jesse and I single handedly kept Black Cloud and his people from starving on several occasions. I've spent more time with Black Cloud and his people then I have with the rest of the town. I guess you could say I'm more Indian then white anymore and I like it that way.

Patting her hand, "I can understand that, ya were always the tomboy wantin to do what your papa did instead of your momma. But ta pretend to be a man, if anyone found out..." shaking his head. " Think of your reputation baby." Isaiah said as if that was important

"I don't give a damn about my reputation, I'm here to find the people responsible for killing my parents. Then I have every intention of going back West," standing up. "It's my home now, it's where I belong."

Isaiah stood and went to the door then turned to look at her. "You're right, you ain't my Chrissy anymore. You may think you're doing right, but you've become a cold lady Chrissy, someone I don't recognize. " with that he left her standing alone in the office.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." she said out loud to the empty room. "Tomorrow Henry Walters is in for the surprise of his life."

******************************

Reverend Johnathan Hackney was furious, that no account niece of his had been missing for the last two weeks. If anyone knew where she was they weren’t talking. At first he had played the worried Uncle, he and Sylvia had went to the sheriff who had the gall to ask them if they had had anything to do with the disappearance. After the first two days the sheriff had reported that there was no evidence that she had been abducted so Johnathan had turned to the Mitchell boy. He had thought that Christina was there when he had seen that horse of hers in the corral but it turned out she had sold him the damn thing before she had disappeared. The Mitchell boy even had a bill of sale to prove it and the kid flatly denied knowing anything about where Christina was at. He had the nerve to tell Johnathan he had three minutes to get off their land or he'd have him arrested for trespassing. If it hadn't been for Mark Mitchell showing up with a shotgun he would have taught that brat a lesson or two, he had thought to himself. 

Now after two weeks with no sign of her he thought that was long enough for grieving. He had men who were demanding to be paid, four years ago that wouldn't have been a problem but he had made a few bad investments and with his warehouse being raided nearly weekly he was nearly broke. He had had to rely heavily on her inheritance for years now, the only up side to her missing was that if she were dead the whole thing would be his, something he thought should have been his when her parents had been killed. He had arrived at the bank nearly an hour ago as he checked his watch again. Kent was taking his merry old time, Johnathan knew he didn't approve of him taking the money, something his father hadn't cared about as long as he got a share each time. With Christina out of the way he wouldn't have a choice now.

Matthew was enjoying ever second of his day so far, he had slept like a baby ever since Chrissy had signed those papers. He’d had two new depositors today and had even asked out the new sever at Mrs Applegate’s Café and Heather had said yes. Plus with the little tip Chrissy had given him about tapping his fingers he had been on a winning streak lately. Now for the last hour he had been playing poker with two of his employees just to make the good reverend wait. Finishing the hand he thanked them for the game, even though they weren't playing for money, and headed to meet with Johnathan. He had been waiting for this day since she had left town and was surprised Johnathan had waited this long.

"It's about time you showed up," Reverend Hackney said as he was shown into Matthews office. "Do you treat all your clients like this? " sitting down.

"I'm so sorry about that Reverend but I was with a new client who needed some expert advice." looking around his office. It had been his fathers and he still hadn't changed anything about it. It was still filled with paintings of ships, something both Matthew and his father had shared an interest in. The bank itself was one of the largest buildings in town and one of the finest Matthew thought. The vault was in the basement while the tellers stations and offices were on the first floor and second floors, Matthews apartment was on the third floor and had its own private entrance on the rear of the building as well as an entrance through the bank. "I assume you're here about your nieces accounts." thinking he couldn't wait to wipe that smug look off the mans face.

"Naturally I want to do what's best for Christina, for when she's returned to us." What's best for your wallet Johnathan thought at the Rev's comment. 

Matthew smiled, "Of course, but there’s no proof your niece is dead." he paused for effect. "However, if in say a year, there was still no word from her..."

Johnathan jumped up and slammed his hands on Matthews desk, a 40th birthday gift for his father from his mother. "I can't wait a year! Are you insane?" he said before thinking, "Forgive me," faking a smile, "the strain of not knowing you understand."

"Of course." what a performance Matthew thought. This man had missed his calling he should have been an actor.

Johnathan didn't like the look on Kent’s face, he seemed to be enjoying this, something he never did when dealing with him. "I have made several investments for Christina. I need the money to insure they provide as promised."

Matthew had heard enough, he was getting sick to his stomach listening to this. He had waited two years to tell the good Reverend off and now was his chance. "You need the money to fill your pockets you mean." Matthew said.

Johnathan's face turned completely red. "I beg your pardon." he sputtered.

"Don't bother," he said standing up. "Over the last two years I've had to give you money you had no right to take, no matter what my father thought. I didn't have a choice according to your brother-in-law's will, as long as Christina lived with you and your wife you had control until she married or turned 18."

"I don't see your point, she is still my ward." Falling into the chair under Kent’s gaze. For all intents and proposes Johnathan was a coward and Matthew Kent looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"I'll be glad to explain," taking a copy of the paperwork out of his desk. "Christina wasn't abducted, she left of her own free will. That’s right," bending closer he tossed the papers to the Reverend. "The day Christina left she came to see me, she had a copy of her fathers will with her. As I said, the will states that whoever she lived with would control the trust but she realized that if she wasn't living with anyone she would get control. Those papers were signed and witnessed," his secretary had been happy to sign them for him. "You didn't give her enough credit, she's one smart young lady and she now has complete control of the trust, what little you didn't steal from her and you no longer have access to the account per her orders." smiling as the good Reverend went pale. "You can't touch one cent of her money without me turning you in for theft. In case you're wondering I gave copies to Sheriff Logan and Mayor Redinger, it’s why they called off the search you fool." walking to the door he opened it. "Since we no longer have anything to discuss I'll thank you to get out of my office." he said moving aside for Johnathan to pass. When he was just outside the door Matt added. "I couldn't have you arrested for stealing your nieces money before but now I can. If I had things my way you'd already be on your way to prison. Good day Reverend," Matthew laughed out loud when Johnathan ran into the door in his hurry to get out, his face flaming red in humiliation and anger. He heard Kent yell out "See you in church."

____________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chris sat at her fathers desk looking at the contents of his safe. Most of her mothers jewels were in there along with the deed to the hotel. It had been the tiny rattle that had caused the tears to start falling, she remembered the ruby encrusted thing. Her father had bought it for her even before she had been born, he had been that sure she was going to be a girl. Even after she had out grown the rattle it had been displayed on a shelf in her room. Her father had told her it would keep bad things from happening. Chris laughed sadly as she sat the rattle down. "Fat lot of help you were." 

She had also found the key to the safety deposit box at the bank. Since it was still early she put everything but the key back in carefully and shut the safe. She grabbed her hat and gun belt, locked the room and headed downstairs. Several heads turned to look at her as she came downstairs including Grant and Isaiah. Grant stopped her as soon as she stepped off the staircase. "I was hoping you would have changed by now." he told her.

"Into what?" keeping her voice low so no one could hear her. "Some frilly thing I wouldn't be able to breath in. No thank you I like this just fine."

Grant wanted to argue but too many people were staring at them so he pulled her into his office. "Just where are you going anyway? You know this city can be dangerous." Chris burst out laughing "What is so funny, you don't know what areas to avoid." he couldn't help it now that he knew who she was he felt responsible for her.

"Uncle Grant I’ve been in shoot outs and hunting parties with Cree Indians. I think I can handle a ruff crowd or two. I also took down a Cree brave with only a knife." reaching into her boot to pull out the one she was carrying. "I'll be fine going to the bank."

"In that outfit?" raising his eyes. "Good lord, they'll faint and call for the sheriff as soon as you walk in the door."

Chris hated to admit it but he was probably right, these clothes were considered high fashion out west but they did stand out here. "Then what do you suggest Uncle Grant?" she asked politely.

He just looked at her, "Don't you have any dresses with you?" when she shook her head he tried to picture the life she had been forced into. He had read the news articles and dime novels about gunfights in the streets and homesteaders massacred by the Indians she so easily admitted knowing. He had missed so much of her life and she had been the closest to a child he would ever have. "You're determined to go through with this masquerade aren’t you?" when she just stared at him he thought of something. "Alright I'll help on one condition."

Chris looked at him and smiled thinking he reminded her of Jesse. She had thought of him a lot since leaving Coyote Canyon. "What's that?" she asked him. Grant went to the bar and poured himself a glass when he looked at her Chris shook her head. "I've had enough for today but thank you."

Grant drained the glass than sat down in the chair next to her. "I have a friend who makes most of my clothes. She owns her own shop in town. Becky can make almost anything with a needle and thread. Men and women’s clothing, she can do it all. If I send for her to make you a some men’s suits would you promise to buy at least a few dresses. I might like to take my favorite god-daughter out to the theater or something. I don't want people talking about me taking some guy all over town."

Chris sat back and laughed, she didn't know whether or not it was the whiskey she'd had but the image of Grant showing her around town dressed as a man holding on to his arm was the funniest thing she had ever thought of. When she told that to Grant he laughed along with her, when they both settled down enough to talk she agreed that a proper set of clothes would help while she was there and a couple of dresses didn't sound so horrible, at least they would be ones she liked now and not her aunts. She gave Grant her measurements, at least what she remembered from her last fitting with Aunt Sylvia and her shoe size. He wrote everything down with a message and called one of the younger porters to take it to Becky.

On the way back upstairs to wait for Becky, who had told the porter to give her an hour to get some things together, she turned to Grant. "Does this Becky have a sense of humor? " she asked him knowing it would take one to fit her for a mans suit.

Grant took no time at all to answer. "Yes, she does." smiling. "She is also the sweetest, kindest and probably the most cantankerous woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Chris heard the pride in his voice as he spoke of Becky and it reminded her of Mark and Opal Mitchell. When they got inside she took off her hat and gun belt only to hang them of the coat rack next to the door. Chris headed for the office with Grant following "You're in love with her aren't you."

Grant turned to look at her then smiled, "Yeah I guess I am, but I'm also ten years older then Becky. To her I'm more of a father figure."

Chris laughed as she took a cue stick off the wall while Grant racked the balls, "Bullshit." she told him. "Any woman looking at you sure isn't thinking of her father." It was true she thought, Grant was a little taller then she was and if she remembered correctly he was a couple years younger then her father. James Lewis would have been 39 this year so Grant was 36 or 37. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes almost the same color as her fathers had been. It startled Chris to realize how much the two looked alike now that she was older. She remembered when they had come home from the war. It had meant little to them that their side had lost, they just thanked god they had made it home in one piece. Chris attributed the streaks of grey in Grant's hair to the war. Other then that he didn't look his age and she had to admit he was a very good looking man. Almost as handsome as Jesse, she thought, and anyone who looked at him and thought of their father was a fool.

Despite himself Grant blushed wishing she was right and Becky would feel that way. Then stopped, wondering just how Chrissy knew what she was talking about, she admitted to spending a lot of time at the Indian village and they weren't known to be the most honorable people on earth according to the papers. The idea of Chrissy giving herself to one of them made his skin crawl. Then he remembered the way her face had lit up when she talked about the boy, Jesse. Maybe there was more between them then she had told him. Deciding to change the subject, "Ladies first." he told her and stepped back from the table.

Chris smiled, "Who said I was a lady?" Grant beat her the first two games because she had nearly forgotten how to play but by the third game they were evenly matched and she beat him in the fifth. He had started to gather the balls for another game when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it and groaned when Chris grabbed her gun.

The young woman who came in was nothing at all what Chris had pictured. Becky was the same height as she was with flaming red hair that curled beautifully around her face. The fact that she didn't wear it in a bun spoke more about her nature to Chris then Grant could have ever said. Grant said she could be cantankerous and Chris could well believe it. Becky wore a simple but elegant green dress that set off her green eyes beautifully and her skin was lightly tanned with freckles on her face, telling Chris she spent a lot of time outdoors. "Now what was such an emergency that ya had to have me rush over here Captain." Chris caught the soft Irish brough as she told Grant off. "I haven’t got the time ta be runnin over here every time ya..." She stopped talking when she caught sight of Chris. Taking in the men’s clothing, the girls long blonde hair and the gun in the girls hand. "Now just who is this?" she turned to Grant. "If you think I'll be fancyin up one your... your..."

It took a second for Grant to realize what she thought and started to laugh but stopped himself at Becky's look. "Now hold on a second Honey. I know what you're thinking but you've got this all wrong. This is my God-daughter, Christina." He had talked to her about James's family and how much he missed them several times.

Chris put the gun in the holster before coming over to stand in front of Becky who was just standing there looking at her, something Chris was starting to get used to. "I'm afraid it’s true." holding out her hand to Becky who took it still looking at her with wide eyes. Chris smiled, "I just got into town today and Uncle Grant won't let me downstairs in this. He thinks I need something a little more fancy and less western."

"It needs to be burned." Isaiah said coming in with another porter carrying boxes of clothing and supplies Becky had brought with her. Isaiah set his things down, and waited until the other young man left before looking at Chris mumbling "Men’s clothing um, um, um." as he turned and left the room.

Chris couldn't help but laugh at the old man then turned back to Grant and Becky. She knew what Grant had said but she had seen the hurt and jealousy on Becky's face when she had thought that Chris was Grants whore. "I'm Christina Lewis." looking at Becky. "But please call me Chris. It's a pleasure to meet you, Grant has been telling me about you."

Becky, shocked by the woman’s manners, shook her head. "Rebecca O'Brien. I'm sorry, please forgive my starin'."

Chris waved her hand. "Don’t worry, I understand completely." she said with a wink.

Becky blushed, she couldn't understand why she had been so angry at seeing Grant with another woman. It wasn't like he was in love with her, she knew better then to hope for that. He was such a fine man and her mother had told her several times that no man would ever want a wife that spoke first and thought later, something Becky had never learned to control in all her 27 years. What she felt she said and damn the consequences, it worked well for her in business but not in her personal life. "Still..." going over to the boxes to hide her nervousness she got to work. "I brought the things ya asked for Captain." looking at Grant and felt her heart flutter when he smiled. Oh how she loved this man.

"I can see that." he said coming up behind her, "it looks like you brought half the store with you." getting a whiff of her perfume. She turned and nearly bumped into him and it took him grabbing her shoulders to stop her from falling backwards. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course." stepping back. "I may have went a bit overboard." she admitted. "Now if you'll get the young man so I can start fitting him..." Chris and Grant looked at each other and started laughing. "Now what did I say?"

Chris took pity on the woman, "I'm sorry for laughing Becky, it's just that the men’s clothes are for me as well."

Becky tried not to sputter as she put a hand to her forehead. "I don't think I understand any of this." she said looking at Grant.

He pulled out a chair and let her sit down. "Maybe you'd better sit down for this Honey."

Once the three of them were sitting down Chris took the time to explain why she was there, leaving out the parts about killing anyone, and why she needed the clothing. "You see Becky I was raised on the most part by the Cree Indians. They let me wear pants and I got used to them and since I don't want anyone to know who I really am this is the best way to insure that doesn't happen. Since Uncle Grant refuses to let me outside in these clothes even though they are perfectly acceptable back home.” Glaring at him all he did was laugh. “So I have no choice but to have more suitable clothing made. "

Grant took Becky’s hand, trying to ignore the fire her touch set off in him and said, "You're the only one I trust with her secret. Plus I sure don't want her undressing in front of some man down town when I happen to know the finest seamstress in the entire south."

Becky still didn't understand why she wanted to look like a man but if Grant said it was alright then she would do what she could to help. "Alright," she said standing up, "If you're going to the bank in the morning then we need to get to work. Now Captain," turning to Grant and shooing him towards the door. "She may be your god-daughter but ya haven't seen her in six years. If ya don't want her undressin in front of someone down town then ya don't need to be standin here yarself. Out with ya." just as the door shut.

Chris tried not to laugh at the look on Grants face, it was almost like he was jealous that she got to spend time with Becky and he didn't. Which wasn't far from the truth. Over the next five hours Becky fitted Chris for two day suits she could use immediately and two evening suits as well as a dozen other suits she had asked for. To please Grant she also picked out several day dresses and two evening dresses while she and Becky got to know each other. Chris was surprised at how many things they had in common, they talked about growing up and how they had both lost their parents early in life. Becky's father had died in the war and her mother when she had turned 19. Isaiah brought dinner up to them and she had been trying on one of the dresses much to his happiness.

Grant arrived a few minutes later with a cherry pie Ally had made for them and the three of them spent the remainder of the evening talking and laughing. When Becky left around 8 o'clock Grant excused himself so he could see Becky home. Chris saw Becky smile and knew that had made her very happy to have Grant worry about her and vowed to see the two of them together before she left or else. Beside her parents and the Mitchells she had never seen two people who cared for one another as much as they seemed to.

It was near midnight before Chris managed to get all of her new clothes put up and crawled into bed. Before she knew it she was sound asleep and dreaming of Jesse and he was looking at her the way Grant had looked at Becky. Only when Jesse reached out to her she went into his arms willingly.

******************************

Jesse watched the two men walking around the warehouse, they looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen them before. Since Chris had left it was getting harder and harder for Jesse to get supplies to Black Cloud and his people. His parents kept questioning him about Chris and watching him wherever he went, twice now his mother had caught him coming home in the early in the mornings and his father had followed him nearly to town a few days earlier. When Jesse had doubled back to confront his Pa Mark had asked again if he was going to see Chrissy. Jesse had told him again that he didn't know where Chris was and that he just didn't want his parents knowing he was going to see Dora at the saloon which he had told his mother too. He hated lying to them but Jesse felt it was necessary. Even though Mark Mitchell had publicly congratulated whoever was responsible for the raids Jesses wasn't sure how he would take the news that it was his own son and Chris behind them.

To his left Shadow Wolf whistled, signaling that his men were in place. Sweat trickled down Jesse's neck and he almost wished for winter to get there, anything but these hot August nights. Jesse waited until the two men left before giving the signal to move in. The fewer people in the camp the better, he saw Shadow Wolf and two other braves dressed liked outlaws in Levi's, shirts and dusters, they even had their hair hidden under their cowboy hats. Jesse blamed Shadow Wolf for teaching Chris how to do that. They always dressed this way when they joining in on the raids as a way to keep from being recognized and causing trouble for the tribe. Jesse on the other hand had on buckskin trousers and a fringed coat like he had seen Buffalo Bill Cody wear the one time the man had come through town. The guards never had a chance to pull their weapons before Shadow Wolf and his men knocked them unconscious from behind.

Shadow Wolf stood next Jesse has his men finished loading their horses with the supplies. "A good nights work Laughing Bear." Jesse squirmed at his Cree name. One night of drinking at the village had led to a life time of embarrassment.

Speaking in the Cree language he turned to his blood brother. "It seems that Johnny's been busy lately. There's enough in there to feed the entire village for the winter. I wish we could take it all."

Shadow Wolf nodded. "I agree and enough ammunition for a good hunt before winter. I hope that Stalking Deer will return by then." 

At the mention of Chrissy Cree name Jesse smiled. "Don't tell me you miss her too Shadow Wolf." 

To Jesses surprise he laughed. "I miss our battles, and I look forward to beating her next time." He had been just as surprised at how much he missed his blood sister. "Although I do not think my pride could take another of her victories." rubbing his chin as he watched the last of the braves disappear into the woods with the supplies leaving him and Laughing Bear alone.

Jesse laughed with him, he felt good. The raid had been successful and no one had gotten hurt. The three guards pride would take a few hits since they had left them tied up in their long johns, taking their clothes was a victory in its self. The two of them erased all the signs of the raid before mounting their horses and were saying good bye when a shot rang out just missing Jesses ear. Pulling his pistol he shouted for Shadow Wolf to go and they took off in different directions. Two men on horse back followed Shadow Wolf and two followed him. Jesse fired behind him and heard one man go down on the second shot but the other kept firing at him. Jesse felt the bullet enter his back but managed to stay on his horse and fired again at the man chasing him. He heard a grunt and the sound of the horses hooves slowed then stopped altogether. Jesse saw that he was less then a mile from the ranch and even though he dreaded what was going to happen he knew the bullet had to come out. He was half way to the house before he slipped out of the saddle and lost consciousness.

__________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Mark Mitchell had had enough, he had woken up to the sound of a horse and looked out the window in time to see Jesse riding away again. Since he claimed to be going into town Mark dressed and woke Opal so she wouldn’t wake up and worry. When he had gotten to the Imperial Dora was playing cards, alone, making him furious. After getting Dora to admit that she hadn't seen Jesse in weeks she had told him to have a drink and went upstairs to change, not five minutes later she was downstairs in a spilt riding skirt ready to go with him.

The two rode back talking about Jesses recent behavior. "I just don't understand why Jesse would lie to me." Mark grumbled. "He's never lied to me before. Ever since Chrissy disappeared he’s acting like someone I don't know."

"He’s acting like a grown man, Mark." Dora smiled as she looked at him. "Face it, he's 19 years-old he's not a child anymore. He's probably under a haystack with some farmers daughter."

Mark looked at her, the same thought had crossed his mind about Jesse and Chrissy. To his way of thinking those two were meant for each other, then another thought struck him. "You don't think Chrissy's pregnant do you? Maybe that's why she left." of maybe she hadn't left entirely. "Maybe that's where he keeps sneaking off to, to see her. You've got to admit, it makes sense Dora."

Dora seriously doubted that. There was a lot about Christina Lewis and Jesse that nobody knew about, but didn't think that was it. All she said was, "I guess it could be possible."

Mark shook his head. "But it don't make sense." he said contradicting his own words and Dora grinned. "The two of them are crazy about each other. If there was a baby Jesse would marry her in a heart beat, there wouldn't be any need for her to leave town. I just can't..." stopping suddenly. "Those were gun shots." They both heard the shots and raced towards the ranch.

"Whoa." Dora called as they rounded a bend she brought her horse to a stop. It was then Mark saw the body laying in the road with a horse he didn't recognize standing next to it. When they got closer they saw the buckskin trousers, "Looks like some Indian's gone and got himself shot. Better see if he’s alive and then take him back to the village. Last thing you need is them thinking you shot one of their own." Dora told him.

Mark jumped down and went over to check taking his gun out in case it was a trap. He bent down and felt a pulse, but just barely. When he turned the man over Marks heart stopped. "Jesus H Christ! " he yelled

"You know him Mark?" Dora asked.

Grabbing the boy on the ground he called to Dora. "Dora, please, help me! Jesus, it’s Jesse!"

"Jesse?!" Dora was out of the saddle and next to him before he could blink. "Oh my God Mark. Who could do this?"

Mark had a feeling he knew who was responsible but keep that to himself. With Dora's help they got Jesse on the horse and hurried to the house. It was just after midnight and Mark wasn't surprised to see lights in the windows when they road in. Opal had heard the gun shots and had feared the worse, she met them in the yard with a rifle when she heard the horses coming. When she saw her sons face she nearly fainted. "My God what happened?"

Mark carried Jesse to his room and striped off his shirt to check the wound. The bullet had entered his left shoulder blade but couldn't see an exit wound and would need to be dug out. Mark considered sending for the doctor but thought better of it. Whatever had happened Jesse didn't want people knowing about it. Looking up he saw Dora. "I seem to remember you were pretty good at this sort of thing."

That was all Dora needed to hear. She rolled up her sleeves and sent Opal to boil some water. Between the three of them they got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding fairly quickly. Dora said he was lucky, the bullet hadn't been very deep and it didn't look like it had caused too much damage. It was the fever that had her worried but by the time the sun came up that broke and Jesse was sleeping peacefully.

Opal took the time to look in on Jesses little brother and sister, at four and three they had been a complete surprise. They had never thought they would have another child so many years after Jesse's birth then to have two only a year apart had been a shock to them all. 

"How are they?" Mark asked.

"Sleeping like angles." she told him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe they never woke up." looking over at Dora who was making coffee like it was her own kitchen. "That's twice now you've saved the men in my life. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

Dora handed them both cups of coffee as they sat down at the kitchen table then went to pour on for herself. "Opal darling, just being able to sit down here with you is all the thanks I need." she told her taking her hand. "Besides, I couldn't love that boy any more if he were my own."

Opal knew how much their friendship meant to Dora and didn't say anything. Taking a long sip of the hot liquid to think about what to say. "I just don't understand what happened. Who would want to shoot Jesse?"

Mark had come to his own conclusions as the night had went on. He got up and looked out the windows at the first rays of sunshine peeping over the mountains and saw several of the ranch hands already up and moving around. Turning back to his wife he told them what he thought. "I don't know for sure, but I think Jesse might know something about whos been raiding ol' Johnny’s supplies."

Opal paled at the thought. "Surely he would have said something to you if he did. You don't think Chrissy is involved do you? Jesse still won't say where she went to."

Dora felt a little guilty sitting there listening to them. She knew how much they loved both Jesse and Christina and decided to tell them what she knew from the night at her saloon. "I think I may be able to help a little with that." looking at both of them she told them everything that had happened before during and after the shootout in the saloon. Including how much she had lost to Christina in the poker game. "It wasn't until she took those gloves off that I realized that he, was a she and recognized her. She shot those men faster then anybody I've ever seen. Then the next thing I know, she's leaving without a word to Jesse. When I told him she had left I got the feeling he knew what was going on. He told me he'd explain everything but I haven’t seen him since."

Mark and Opal sat there with their mouths hanging open. "I don't believe it." Opal eventually said.

Mark added. "I can't believe Chrissy would... I mean are you sure it was her?"

"You have to be mistaken Dora, Chrissy couldn't.." Opal tried to say.

"Well she could," Mark said knowing just how good a shot the girl was. "but I can't pictures her....In the saloon you say." Dora nodded seeing Jesse standing behind his parents with his finger to his lips. "I'm sorry but I can't imagine Chrissy..."

"Killing a man." Jesse finished for him. His parents jumped up and rushed to him. He pushed away from the wall and sat down without their help Dora noticed. "There's a lot more you don't know."

________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had taken Jesse a minute to remember what had happened and where he was until he saw the familiar curtains in his room. He was still weak and his back hurt like hell but he had lived through it before and he would this time too.

Opal and Mark sat on either side of him both touching his arms. "I'm fine." he told them. What he needed was a stiff drink and some of Walking Doves salve.

Opal started to tell him to go back to bed but Mark stopped her. Looking at his son he saw a few scars on his chest and another over is rid cage that he had never noticed before. "Why do I get the feeling you've been through this before?" he asked Jesse.

Jesse forced a smile, he had known that by not putting on a shirt they would see the scars he had hidden for years but he could barely lift his arm. "A time or two." he admitted looking directly at his father. His mother paled and could only stare at him while his father cursed. Jesse looked at Dora. "I guess I have you to thank for this. Remind me to get you some of Walking Dove’s salve, it works wonders on gun shot wounds."

"Walking Dove!" his mother yelled. "Oh Jesse, tell me you haven’t been out at that Cree Village. How could you? Do you how dangerous..."

"Opal enough," Marked stopped her when he saw the look on Jesses face. He didn't exactly like the idea either but like Dora said he was a grown man now. "We can discuss it later, after we've heard the whole story." looking at his son.

Jesse braced himself against the chair back. "There's no need to discuss anything concerning the Cree. I've been a member of the tribe for the last five years." taking a deep breath "And Chris is Black Clouds adopted daughter."

"I don't believe it." was all Mark could say.

Jesse knew this would happen, he had practiced this speech for years but had never found the right words. "You wanted the truth, well here it is. You remember how miserable Chis was with Johnny," they nodded, "well one day about 6 months after you taught her to ride the two of us were riding in the woods. We took a wrong turn and ended up in the middle of a Cree hunting party." his mother paled. "They saw we were lost and took us back to the village to see their chief, Black Cloud." He didn't wait to hear anyone’s thoughts on that so he went on. "Not many of them spoke English back then and I thought we were both dead. With all the stories people have told about them I didn't know what to do." taking a drink of the coffee Dora handed him. He knew his parents wouldn't be happy to hear what was coming but he owed them the truth. "The next thing I know Chris is off her horse and poking Black Cloud in the chest telling him he better let us go or he'd be sorry. Black Cloud started laughing and the next thing I knew we were sitting down to eat with them." Jesse laughed at the memory, Chris had barely reached Black Clouds chest back then.

His mother couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was well known that Chrissy was friendly with the Indians but to think of her son... "I don't think it’s funny Jesse, you both could have been kidnapped or killed."

Jesse understood their concern, although they sympathized with the Indians his parent didn't really know any of them. "It wasn't funny then but it is now. If you could have seen Chris..." then seeing the look on his fathers face Jesse went on. "Anyway Black Cloud had heard of you Pa, that you had stood up for them at town meetings and he respected you. When he learned I was your son he told everyone that we were to be treated with the same respect you had showed them. Chris was smart and by the time we left she was already talking in their language promising to come back to see them again and we did. We started going out to see them almost every week. Chris and I both speak Cree as well as we do English."

The only thing that kept Opal from passing out was the fact that this had happened so long ago. Looking at her husband she knew he felt the same way when he just shook his head. Opal took a moment to study her son, he was still wearing the buckskin pants and without his shirt she could picture him sitting beside the fire at the Indian village and for the first time she didn't think of him as a boy. Jesse was a man now and she realized she didn't even know her own son. He had kept a major part of his life from them and a dangerous part at that.

"Ma, are you alright?" he asked when he saw her looking at him funny.

Opal grinned for the first time. "You're the one with a hole in your shoulder. I think I should be asking you that."

Jesse shrugged his good shoulder, "It's not the first time," he told her and she started to ask. "It doesn't matter right now. I'm fine that’s all that maters, right? Do you want me go on?" he asked them.

Mark was coming to the same conclusion as his wife, he really didn't know Jesse at all. "I think you better tell us everything son."

Jesse looked at him. "Alright," taking another sip of coffee. "Black Cloud adores Chris and he named her his daughter. You taught her to ride, well he taught her ride like an Indian He taught us both how to track and train horses. They taught us both how to use a knife and a bow an arrow, how to move without making a sound. We were given Cree names and as far as everyone at the village is concerned we are Cree." that brought a gasp from his mother. Jesse set up proudly, "I don't mean to upset you but this is how it is. I love you, you're my family." looking at both of them, "But so are the people in that village. I know that, to most whites, that makes me no better then a savage in their eyes. Frankly I don't give a damn, if a war starts I'll fight with the Cree.

Mark felt the blood leave his face, that was not something he had ever expected hear. "Just like that, you'd fight against the people you grew up with, your friends."

"My friends!" Jesse laughed. "The people in this town wouldn't look at me twice if it wasn't for the fact that this ranch feeds most of them. Good ol Johnny made sure of that, spreading rumors all over the place. I owe Black Cloud and his people more then I do anyone in that town." He hadn't meant to raise his voice but the look of respect that came into his Pa's eyes was worth it. Jesse knew his father no longer thought of him as a child. "After Johnny was made Indian agent everything changed for us. Chris found out where Johnny was keeping the supplies and that he was selling most of it for his own profit."

Mark wasn't surprised, "I knew the son of a bitch was up to something but I could never prove it." 

"We've tried to find out who he's selling to but all we know is that they send shipments over land twice a month. That first winter half the village nearly died, lack of food and blankets. One day Chris and I were sitting around trying to figure out how to get medicine out to them when she remembered the warehouse. No one was guarding it then so it was easy for us to break in. When we saw what he had stock plied in there we decided to keep breaking in."

Dora who hadn't said a word while he was talking to his parents burst out with, "You were children Jesse. My God you both could have been arrested or killed. If Johnathan Hackney had found out it was the two of you... I don't even want to think what he would have done."

Jesse looked at Dora, "I can handle Johnny." the steel in his voice told everyone that he wasn't bragging and for the first time in her life Opal was actually afraid of him. She didn't know what Jesse had learned from the Indians or what he was capable of anymore.

Mark saw the look on his wife’s face and knew what she was thinking. “You said you've been shot before, what happened?"

Wondering how they would react Jesse just came out and told them. "This is the third time, the first was in my right thigh two years ago, the second was just a graze here." pointing to the scar on his rib that Mark had noticed when had first come out. "Remember last Christmas when you hugged me," looking at his mother, "and I about jumped out of me skin."

Opal nodded, "I remember you cussing up streak and making up some story about falling off your horse."

Jesse shrugged before remembering he had been shot. He appreciated the fact that they were trying to understand. "Chris has been shot twice, once in the shoulder about the same as this and once in the arm. She got lucky the bullet went straight through and Walking Dove was near by."

Dora sat up. "You mentioned her before, who is she?"

Jesse asked for another cup of coffee and as soon as Dora sat back down he went on. "Walking Dove is Black Cloud's baby sister and she and Chris are very close friends. She makes a salve that works better on wounds then anything I've ever got a hold of. I'll ride out later today to get some."

"Like hell you will!" Mark said. "You've got no business going anywhere in your condition." Jesse knew better then to argue, he'd just wait until things calmed down then ride out anyway. 

Opal had been listening, "Is Chris living out at the village? Is that where she ran off to?"

Jesse hadn't realized how worried they were about Chris until he saw the hope in his mothers face. He knew he shouldn’t tell them but... "No, Chris isn’t at Village." he started to tell them but heard a whistle from outside. Getting to his feet he grabbed a knife from the back of his belt that they hadn't seen.

"What is it Jesse?" Mark asked as he started to get up but Jesse motioned for him to stay down. Jesse made it to the window and looked out, he didn't see anyone but when he heard the sound again he answered it. He was glad that the ranch hands had already left when he saw Shadow Wolf step out from behind the barn and head for the front door. 

The three people sitting at the table nearly fainted when Jesse replace the knife and opened the door to reveal a very handsome Cree brave a few years older then Jesse. Taking Jesse's arm Shadow Wolf stepped into the house, he looked and saw the three other people staring at him and grinned to Jesse. "I think they have never seen a warrior of the people up close." in his own language then saw the bandage on Jesses shoulder and added. "It looks like I was the lucky one last night."

Jesse laughed then answered in the same tongue. "You're right, but I got one before the other got me. I got him too I think and I'm still here. Welcome to my fathers home."

Even though Jesse had told them he spoke Cree his father hadn't thought he was so fluent in it. Seeing him with the Brave Mark now believed every word that Jesse had told them and wondered if his son was more Indian then white now.

Jesse brought Shadow Wolf into the kitchen to introduce him to his family. "This is Shadow Wolf he's mine and Chris’s blood brother."

Shadow Wolf waited until Laughing Bear had introduced him then, being the joker he was, started spouting gibberish and waving his arms around.

Mark and Opal Mitchell paled and Dora clutched her throat until Jesse started laughing and slapped the brave on the back of his head. "Oh, knock it off." he told Shadow Wolf in English. "You speak English as well as I do."

Shadow Wolf broke out laughing "Sorry, I could not help myself. " he said in perfect English. "I have heard so many wonderful things about all of you, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mark stood and offered Shadow Wolf his arm the way Jesse had, "I wish I could say the same about you."

Shadow Wolf nodded in understanding taking his brother father's arm, "Laughing Bear has always been one who keeps many secrets."

When his father looked confused, "Laughing Bear is my Cree name." Jesse told them.

Dora giggled. "Laughing Bear, it suits you." she told Jesse. Admiring the Cree brave, one thing Dora knew was men and this one was about the best looking man she’d seen in a long time.

Opal wasn't sure she like the idea of Jesse having another name but didn't say anything. "What brought you here Shadow Wolf?"

"When he did not meet me after the..." looking at Jesse wondering how much he should say about what they had been doing. "Do they know?" he asked in Cree

Jesse looked at him, "They know everything, it’s alright." in English.

Shadow Wolf nodded, "When he did not meet us after the raid I wanted to know what had happened to my brother." he told them. "Now I know," to Jesse he added. "You should have ducked."

Jesse rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'll remember that next time."

"Next time!" Opal nearly screeched. Then trough up her hands when they all turned to her. "I don't even want to know. I liked it better when you were playing with your blocks in the front yard." making Shadow Wolf laugh and Jesse groan. Opal invited Shadow Wolf to stay for breakfast but he politely refused saying he would return with some of Walking Doves salve. Jesse thanked him for coming to see if he was still alive then Shadow Wolf said good bye and left.

Dora waited until the door had shut before looking at Opal. "I don't care what anyone says. That has to be the finest form of male anatomy I have ever seen in my life." fanning herself then grinning when Mark and Jesse turned identical eyes to her. "Present company excluded, of course."

"Of course." Opal added earning a wink from Dora.  
_______________________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Dora stayed to help Opal with breakfast before waking the kids who had peacefully slept through the worst nigh Opal could remember besides the time Mark had been shot. Mark had went to see his forman after Shadow Wolf left and told him not to shoot any Indian braves if he saw one coming to the door later and to spread the word that one would be coming. His foreman had raised both his eye brows in shock but just said, "Okay boss." 

Mark headed back to the house and spent the rest of the time talking to Jesse while the women cooked. Jesse told him about the village and how he had come to respect the people and their way of life. Mark couldn't miss the pride in his sons voice as he talked about his friends there. When Mark asked about Chrissy again Jesse said they'd talk about it after breakfast. The little ones were running around so Opal picked them up and told Jesse not to leave the house or she'd be the one to shoot him next. She drove the little one to their neighbors and asked if they could watch the for a little while. The Westbrooks were an older couple who had already raised 6 children and loved helping her with Victoria and Denis. By the time she got back Mark had finished with his chores and Shadow Wolf had already brought back the salve and left again. Dora was busy spreading the smelly stuff on Jesse's wound when she walked in.

"There that should do it." she was telling Jesse when Opal came in Dora looked at Opal. "This stuff smells worse then anything I have ever got a hold of. Whoa." going over to wash her hands.

Opal noticed that Jesse already looked better, he wasn't as pale as he had been before she had left. She hollered for Mark and as soon as he came in the four of them sat down at the table again and Opal got right to the point. "Now where is Chrissy? Where did she go if she not at the village?"

Jesse was having second thoughts since this was Chris's story to tell not his. Running his fingers through his hair glad that the numbing ingredient in the salve was already working. "Chris went after the men that killed her parents." When no one said anything Jesse continued. "Dora already told you what happened at the saloon. Well Chris had been planning on leaving for a while now and to her the only way to do that was to become a man." rolling his eyes.

Mark had to laugh at the idea of anyone mistaking Chrissy for a man. "How could anyone mistake her for a boy?"

Dora laughed, "You'd be surprised. I didn't know she was a girl until she took off those gloves."

"Dora's right," Jesse told them. "The first time I saw her dressed like that I didn't recognize her. She found a body in the canyon and the guys horse. Add to that two of the prettiest colts the guy had on him and Chris came up with this hair brained scheme. She buried him and kept everything she found."

Mark was shaking his head trying to imagine what Jesse was telling him. "Alright just where did you guys put all this stuff, I mean if her Uncle found any of this she would have been in a lot of trouble."

Jesse could have kicked himself leave it to his dad to think of the one thing he didn't want to tell them. "We have a cabin in the woods not far from the village, we use it to store supplies and as a hide out I guess." that made them sound more like an outlaw then he liked. "Chris kept the stuff there and had Walking Dove come over to feed Lucifer." shrugging at his parents look. "That girls got a morbid streak in her, first it was Jezebel then Lucifer. Knowing her it'll be Beelzebub next."

Mark knew Jesse was missing the girl, it showed every time he said her name. "So where is she now son."

"I know she always said she didn't know who was responsible for killing her parents but she lied. She knows who put them up it and she went to kill him." he knew that was a bit blunt but he didn't care, they both believed in an eye for an eye.

Mark however. "And you just let her go? Why didn't you try to talk her out of it? She's liable to get herself killed."

Jesse just shook his head. "Have you ever known Chris to change her mind... on anything." he asked his parents. "She's like a steel trap, once it closes it's damn near impossible to open again." Mark shook his head, "Personally he hoped she finds the bastard."

"And it doesn't matter to you that she could kill a man in cold blood, or have you two done that already." Mark asked and Jesse knew what his father was asking.

Raising his head to look at his father, "I admit that I've killed people," hearing his mother gasp, "but I've never killed anyone who didn't shoot at me first." it wasn't an exact answer but it made his point. "Chris likes to fight. Dora can tell you that she provoked the fight in the saloon. She has no problem killing she doesn't think twice and she's good at it. I have never looked for a fight but if someone shoots at me I'll shoot back and I don't miss."

Mark got up without a word and looked out the window. This was his son and he loved him but Jesse had changed in his eyes. He wasn't the innocent young man he thought he was. He was a man who rode the edge and knew how to survive there. In truth his son was an outlaw for robbing the warehouse and the idea of Jesse killing tore at his gut. Jesse was a grown man and had been for years they just hadn't taken the time to notice. He turned back to Jesse and just looked at him. The boy was muscle from head to toe, his skin was tanned and his hair was long. He looked more like the brave that had been there only a few hours ago. It was Jesse's eye that held him in then he saw the pleading look for them to understand and he knew that he would never ask for it. They were the eyes of a man who could hold his own in a fight and knew it.

Jesse waited for his father to say something but he didn’t, he had always wondered what they would do if they found out, now he knew. He couldn't blame them, he was almost a stranger to them and they needed time to get use to the man he really was. He just hoped they still wanted to, he stood up and looked at his father. "If you want me to leave I will." he told him.

Opal looked at her son, "Leave! No you can't..." she started to say more but Mark stopped her.

"Don't get upset honey," he told her then looked at Jesse. "I don't want you to leave, but it's going to take a while for all this to sink in. You're our son Jesse, but I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Smiling he added. "But I'd like to. You've turned into a hell of a man." coming over and wrapping his arms around Jesse.

Jesse stepped back and took his fathers hand. "Thank you, Pa." choking up a little. "That means a lot coming from you." getting a hug from his mother next. "Now if we could just get Chris back." he said.

Opal looked at Dora who was trying to hide the tears on her face, then at her husband and son. "Amen to that." she said as everyone laughed.

_________________________________________________________________

In Savannah

Chris sat listening to the nervous little man in front of her. So far the most interesting thing she had learned was that the house on Saint George Street had never been sold, the people had changed their minds at the last minute and it was still being held in trust for Christina Lewis. Since there was no mention of Devon Lewis or any son, legitimate or not, they refused to go into anymore details. After 30 minutes of listening to the man sputter and apologize she had had enough. Grabbing her hat off the bank managers desk she shot him a look that made him freeze then left without a word.

Shawn Malone let out a deep breath as the door closed, one he hadn't even known he was holding. An hour ago the man had walked into the bank demanding to see the manager. When he asked about the Lewis Estate, clamming to be a relative Shawn had nearly choked. He knew the Lewis's had been killed outside the bank but that had been before he had started working here. The first shock had been when the man had introduced himself as Devon Lewis, everyone knew that James Lewis had had a daughter not a son. The second shock had been when he had taken off his coat, the man had on a gun belt with a colt pistol on each hip almost giving Shawn a heart attack. He tried to explain that he couldn't give away that information except to James Lewis's daughter, only she had access to her fathers estate. Chris had cursed, apparently Matthew had wired that she had taken control of the inheritance away from her Uncle. That no matter what connection Devon Lewis may have to James if he wasn't mentioned in the mans will then he could do nothing about it. For a few minutes Shawn thought the man was going to shoot him right then and there. Although he had been dressed as a gentleman he had acted anything but. All Shawn knew was the man had left and he prayed he never had to see him again.

Back at the hotel Chris sat her fathers desk holding the whiskey bottle in her hand. She was furious, the banker had said that Christina had been notified about the house. Well Johnny sure never saw fit to let her know about it, he had probably planned to sell it and pocket the money without her ever knowing. It wasn't like she wanted it, her home was in the Canyon with Jesse. Chris sat up, "Now where did that thought come from?" she asked herself. If she was going to go through with this she needed to stop thinking about Jesse but she hadn't realized how much she was going to miss him. She wondered what he was doing and if he was alright. She had been having the most unusual dreams lately but the one last night had been the worst. She had seen Jesse outside the warehouse when John had arrived, her Uncle had never thought twice about pulling the trigger on the rifle he had in his hands. Chris had woke up screaming as she watched Jesse fall.

Chris stood up and grabbed the gun belt, she needed to get out for awhile. These cramped quarters were getting to her, she wanted to ride for hours not seeing anything but trees and animals. She had forgotten how busy Savannah was, how the buildings were right next to each other and she felt like she couldn't breath. On the landing she saw three men heading into the bar and saw Grant ask if they were playing tonight. Poker, just what she needed. Since she was dressed in one of the suits that Becky had made for her, Becky had protested but Chris had wanted it all black, the only thing she had relented on was the white cravat at her throat. They weren't that bad, just confining. Her boots made little sound as she headed downstairs. Ally eyed her as she went past him to the bar, he still didn't approve of what she was wearing but didn't say anything about it this time.

There were four men sitting at the table when Chris walked in including Grant. She ordered a drink and sat down behind Grant just watching. One thing she had learned, give a man enough rope and he'll hang himself. An hour later she was smiling to herself, she knew each of their tells and Grant still hadn't looked behind him to see her. When one of the players got up and thanked them, the one who had lost the fastest, Chris got up and came around to the empty seat.

"Gentlemen," she said. The look on Grants face made her want to laugh and knew that he didn't approve. "I couldn't help noticing you have an empty chair, do you mind." she didn't wait for them to answer she just sat down. Two of the men looked familiar but she couldn't place them.

Grant knew that Chrissy had little use for propriety, but this was getting out of hand, she was a woman after all. "I don't think you...." he started to say just as the waiter brought over another drink and the tray of chips.

Chrissy pulled out a wallet full of cash and handed him a thousand dollars for chips. Then gave Grant a look that had backed down some of the toughest braves. She was surprised when it worked on him as well. "Allow me to introduce myself. Devon Lewis at your service." she said toasting the men before drinking.

The two men paled and looked to Grant. "He can't be." one of them said.

Grant knew Chrissy didn't want people knowing who she was but he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone think James had had a child with anyone but Helena. David Hessman and Jerry Deumond had both worked with James and they would have to be blind not to see the resemblance between the 'boy' and James. Unfortunately they weren’t blind.

Chris saw Grant was reluctant to explain to the men so she did it for him. "I believe you gentlemen knew my father." They both paled a little. If they turned out to be loyal to her father they would find out who she really was soon enough. If they were with Walters then he would know by morning that James's 'son' was here to settle the score.

David look at the young man sitting with them, the boy was the spitting image of his father except for his eyes. He looked at Grant again, "I know I'm getting old but I don't remember James and Helena having a son."

Chris knew Grant was going to strangle her for this but it was part of her plan. "That's because they didn't." not bothering to elaborate she turned to Grant. "Gentlemen deal the cards."

The three men remained silent for so long that Chris smiled when they started commenting on little things around town. Grant was the only one to look at her while they played but after three rounds they had had enough to drink that they wanted to know about James's son. "If you’re Jimmy’s son what are you doing here now. Surely you know he was killed years ago." Jerry asked.

They were drunk enough that she knew she could start asking questions. "I'm here to find the men who killed my father."

David looked at Jerry. "I'm sorry but the authorities tried for a year to track them down. What makes you think you'll have any better luck." David asked, he didn't like this brazen young man. He was arrogant, demanding and to David's way of thinking he was down right disrespectful for showing up now. James had been a dear friend and he still missed him terribly.

Chris smiled, "Maybe I know a few things that they didn't. Like who profited the most from my fathers death. I'm sure both of you gentlemen made quite a bit from a certain railroad contract." throwing down two cards and taking two from Grant. "I have to ask myself just what my father had planed, maybe someone got tired of waiting for him to make a decision and took matters into their own hands." finishing her drink.

Jerry Deumond stood up so fast he chair fell over. "I don't know who the hell you think you are coming here and accusing honest citizen of things you have no business in. Good night." turning and storming out of the bar and hotel.

He was at the door before Grant turned to Chrissy, "What do you think you're doing? Jerry..."

"Oh come on," she said to Grant. "you saw his reaction as well as I did. He knows exactly what I was talking about. In an hour Henry Walters is going to know that James's son is here for revenge." The look on Jerrys face was all the proof she needed.

Just as she thought Grant was speechless. Well almost. "You can't know that."

Chris didn't answer him but turned to David Hessman. "Just how much did you make off that deal Mr Hessman." she asked the red faced man.

David looked at Grant then the boy. "I never made dime. I sold my shares to Henry Walters after James died." Realizing what he had just said he sat up. "My God, why didn't we see this before?" feeling like a fool. He turned to look at James's son "Just who the hell are you? Jimmy never had a son he would have told me."

No one could fake that level of emotion Chris thought, he had went from anger to confusion to anger again. She also remembered he had been one of her family’s dearest friends and had even offered to have Chrissy live with him and his wife before she had headed west. "You're right Mr Hessman my parents never had a son but I did act like one at times." letting her voice go back to normal. "How’s your son, Kyle wasn't? I remember he had just started studying law wasn't he?"

She had little time to enjoy the shock on David’s face before Grant interrupted them. "I think we had better finish this conversation upstairs." Chris nodded and stood up followed by David.

Ten minutes later Grant was sitting by the bar with a large glass of bourbon while David was still in shock and staring at her. Seeing James daughter like this was so unexpected that he didn't know what to say to her. The minute they had walked in the room she had removed the hat and let her hair down other wise David didn't think he would have believed it. Chris smiled at her fathers old friend. "If it makes things easier just think of me as Devon Lewis, Christina died the day she headed west, I go by Chris out there anyway. Besides I don't exactly want everyone knowing who I am just yet. I want Walters to have the honor of being the first."

The look in her eyes made David shiver, he had seen that look many times during the war. He knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she had spilled Walters blood. "I'm sorry for staring it just... this is such a shock. I remember you as the sweet little girl who had cried when my canary died. You wanted to give me one your kittens to replace it, you said you didn't want me to be lonely." laughing at the memory. She had been so upset he hadn't had the heart to tell her it was one of the kittens that had killed the bird. "Just tell me what you need I'll help any way I can." he told her. "I still can't believe that Jerry is involved in this.

"Neither can I David." Grant told him. "The man has played poker with us for years. When I think of what he might have known..." Grant felt sick.

Chris looked at the two men not wanting them to get to upset just yet. "It's possible that he didn't know what Walters plans were at the time. Maybe he just had the misfortune of being associated with Walters."

Grant looked at her. "I don't want Jerry hurt Chrissy."

"Like I said, he may know nothing. He’s just my key to get at Walters." she told him then turned to David. "You must have a ton of questions and I'm sorry to put you through all that downstairs but I had to know if you were working with Walters or not." David sat up and Chris held out her hand. "I know you're not, I remember you and I know my father trusted you. So do I."

David nodded, "So what do we do now Captain?" looking at Grant.

Grant stood up, "Don't look at me she’s the one running this campaign." he told his friend. "So what's next Chrissy?" pouring another drink

Chris got up and looked out the window. "Right now you do nothing." turning to David. "If Jerry comes to you don't tell him anything. In fact let him know how angry you are at me for showing up to sully my fathers good name. Tell him you don't believe I'm really James's son, that you think I'm only here for the money."

"What good is that going to do?" David asked.

Chris took out a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. "For one thing it will get you off the hook with Walters if he get suspicious cause I need you to be my inside man. Once he knows I'm here he's going to try to get rid of me, if he thinks I'm just after money he may try to buy me off or he'll try kill me. He won't want someone poking around stirring up things that have been buried for years. I need you to stick close to Jerry, ask questions, anything you find out might be helpful." then turning to Grant. " I'm going to need your help to Uncle Grant."

He forgot about his glass and came back out to sit down. "What can I do?" if this was Indian strategy he liked it. It reminded him of some of the things their unit had done during the war.

Chris at back down looking at the two men. "I need you to talk to the bank for me. Devon Lewis can't get any information since he's not in the will but maybe you can. I want to know everything that has happened to my parents estate since the day I went to Nebraska.

"Didn't your uncle take care of all that for you? " David asked.

Chris just looked at him. "How do you know Johnny?"

David not knowing what had taken place in the canyon looked confused. "I only met him once a few weeks before your parents were killed. He was here on business and your father thought that was a good time to make out his will." Chris knew David was the lawyer that had drawn up the papers of them. "I remember them arguing quite loudly, he left suddenly and ran right into me. He apologized and we got to talking then went to get a drink." thinking back David remembered that he had been very nervous, then he swore. "I just remembered something. He left early saying he had another meeting to get to. As I left I saw him," David paled and looked between Grant and Chrissy. "My God Chrissy. Your Uncle was talking to Henry Walters."

Grant looked at Chrissy it was obvious what she was thinking. "You don't know that..." he started to say.

She just glared at him, "The hell I don’t!" she yelled as she got to her feet crossed the room to throw on her gun belt and stuffed her hair in the hat. "I got to think." she said as she slammed the door leaving Grant and David slack jawed staring at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It was one of the first stories I ever wrote (and still working on). If you'd like to see more let me know. Comments make me happy.


End file.
